


Daheim in der Ferne

by schnaf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Zuhause ist, wo dein Herz ist. Zuhause ist, wo er ist. Zuhause ist, wann immer es sich ergibt, ein Häuschen mitten in Deutschland.





	1. Begrüßung

**Author's Note:**

> In den letzten Tagen habe ich hin und her überlegt, was ich am 24.12. hochladen werde. Eigentlich stand der Plan – eigentlich habe ich mir für die letzten 24 Kapitel schon notiert, was ich wann hochladen werde. Doch als ich diesen Plan in einen Kalender übertragen habe (inklusive zukünftiger Hochladedaten für schnellere Updates in der Zukunft – kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk am Rande, hoffe ich :D), habe ich überlegt, ob ich das wirklich so mache. Wenn schon der „Adventskalender“ nicht besonders spektakulär war... Einfach irgendein Update am 24.? Mh. Zuerst hatte ich den Gedanken, dass ich einfach alle laufenden FFs aktualisieren werde. Nette Idee – werde ich tun. Aber wirklich überzeugend war auch das noch nicht. Und da wir bei einer der laufenden Geschichten schon dem Ende entgegen gehen und ich bei einer anderen Dezember-Geschichte vor ein paar Tagen das letzte Kapitel hochgeladen habe, dachte ich mir, es wäre sowieso Zeit für eine neue Geschichte – vier gleichzeitig werde ich nicht mehr hochladen, aber 2 + eine englische FF, das geht in Ordnung, denke ich.  
> Okay, eine neue Geschichte also. Nur welche? Welche ist ein schönes Weihnachtsgeschenk? Und dann hatte ich sie endlich – die überzeugende Idee. Denn womit habe ich schon vor einer Weile einigen Leuten den Mund wässrig gemacht? Richtig – mit Stürki. Und welches Pairing wäre besser geeignet für ein solches Update als das, das zu einem meiner beliebtesten gehört?
> 
> Hier ist es also – mein Weihnachtsgeschenk an euch. Ich wünsche euch schöne Feiertage – und einen guten Rutsch, denn an dieser Stelle sehen wir uns erst im neuen Jahr wieder. (Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich in Zukunft regelmäßiger posten will und mir deshalb fixe Termine für die Updates eingetragen habe? :D)

**Wortzahl:** 17.966  
 **Rating:** P18 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze

~*~*~

Er ist Generation YouTube. Immer die Zeitleiste im Blick, immer bereit, die langweiligen Phasen zu überspringen. Und wenn man nicht skippen kann? Dann ist er, wie alle anderen seiner Generation, im Arsch.  
Jetzt zum Beispiel.

Die Zeit zieht sich. Und seine Gedanken... werden immer unsinniger. Es ist höchste Zeit, dass er aus dem Auto kommt.  
Pascal ist on the road. Und er hat keinen Bock mehr darauf. Er will ankommen, will endlich da sein – und es ist unerträglich, sein Ziel so nah zu wissen und trotzdem noch nicht dort zu sein. Was soll er schon machen? Recht viel schneller fahren geht nicht, er gibt sein Bestes – trotzdem bleibt da das letzte bisschen Zeit.  
Eigentlich dauert die Fahrt nicht mehr lange. Eine Viertelstunde, vielleicht sogar nur zehn Minuten, Pascal kann es nicht genau sagen, so oft fährt er hier nicht. (Leider.) Verglichen mit der Fahrt, die hinter ihm liegt... Gut, im Vergleich zu der Strecke, die er früher bewältigen musste, um Roman zu sehen, ist auch das echt okay – es war eine verdammt gute Idee, sich ein Häuschen zwischen Dortmund und Freiburg zu mieten, sie wissen das beide sehr zu schätzen.  
Vor ihm liegt die letzte Etappe. Das letzte Stück. Und genau dieses letzte Stück macht ihm so zu schaffen, genau hier macht ihn die Ungeduld fast fertig.

Roman ist schon dort und das trägt wesentlich zu seiner Ungeduld bei. Wäre auch sein Freund noch unterwegs, würde er ganz gemütlich die letzten Kilometer hinter sich bringen, die Vorfreude genießen und so weiter. Stattdessen verflucht er die Tatsache, dass er jetzt genauso gut schon bei Roman sein könnte – mit einer Zeitmaschine oder wenn er das Geschwindigkeitslimit auf seiner Strecke teilweise noch mehr ausgereizt hätte –, aber immer noch hier feststeckt. Diese Fahrt nimmt einfach kein Ende, verdammt noch mal.  
Die Vorfreude ist trotzdem da – eigentlich ist es ja auch die Vorfreude, die ihn im Moment so leiden lässt. Endlich wieder seinen Freund sehen, live, in Farbe, ihn in den Arm nehmen können, ihn küssen können, einfach bei ihm sein zu können... Schon seit einigen Stunden ist er hibbelig.  
Gott, er vermisst ihn so.

Sein Wagen frisst Kilometer um Kilometer, Pascal steuert sicher auf sein Ziel zu. Wenn er sich jetzt noch verfransen würde... Dann könnte er für nichts mehr garantieren. Könnte leicht passieren, dass er dann einfach aussteigt und den Rest der Strecke zu Fuß läuft – nur, um dann festzustellen, dass das gar nichts bringt und dass er genauso gut das Auto nehmen kann.  
Er will zu Roman. Sofort.  
Der letzte Kreisverkehr. Die letzte Linksabzweigung... Wie schon den ganzen Tag zählt Pascal die ganzen 'letzten Male' auf, die Dinge, die er zum letzten Mal sieht, bevor er endlich wieder Roman sieht.

Als endlich das Haus vor ihm auftaucht, kann er den erleichterten Seufzer nicht zurückhalten.

Sein Gepäck ist überschaubar. Teils deshalb, weil sie das Nötigste im Haus haben – ein paar Klamotten, haltbare Lebensmittel -, teils auch deshalb, weil sie nicht allzu viel benötigen. Auch wenn er sich wesentlich mehr wünschen würde – auch wenn sie beide sich wesentlich mehr wünschen würden –, ist das hier nur ein Kurzausflug. Eine Auszeit vom Alltag, Luftholen, ein Wiedersehen und nicht recht viel mehr. Noch viel zu wenig, um groß Alltagsstimmung aufkommen zu lassen.  
Aber gut, sie wussten, worauf sie sich einlassen. Vielleicht nicht in dem Moment, als sie sich ineinander verguckt haben, aber irgendwann wurde ihnen schon bewusst, dass bei einer Beziehung zwischen Fußballern eine Fernbeziehung im Raum steht. So kam es dann auch und aus der vorübergehenden Fernbeziehung wurde eine dauerhafte. Pascal – als derjenige, der sie verursacht hat – kann das nicht mal richtig bereuen, weil er sich in Freiburg echt wohlfühlt.  
Gut, so eine Fernbeziehung hat auch ihre positiven Seiten. Das Gefühl, dass es da in der Ferne jemanden gibt, der einen liebt, auch wenn man ihn gerade nicht sieht, die Aufregung vor ihren Treffen, die Wiedersehensfreude...

Pascal hat schnell sämtliches Gepäck ausgeladen – einmal gehen reicht völlig, den zweiten Gang zum Auto spart er sich. Zeitverschwendung, diese Zeit kann er definitiv besser nutzen.  
Mit Roman.  
Auch im Haus angekommen, nutzt er seine Zeit ähnlich effektiv. Seine Tasche lässt er einfach neben der Schuhablage – wo auch schon Romans Schuhe stehen und dieser Anblick lässt sein Herz ein kleines bisschen schneller schlagen, weil es zwar nur eine Kleinigkeit ist, aber gleichzeitig auch ein Zeichen dafür, dass Roman hier ist, dass sie endlich wieder am gleichen Ort sind – fallen, die Kühltasche stellt er in der Küche ab. Ein kurzer Rundumblick dort verrät ihm, dass Roman hier nicht anzutreffen ist.

Wo dann?

Pascal kehrt in den Gang zurück, er spitzt die Ohren. Ganz still ist Roman nie, so lässt er sich meistens recht leicht finden.  
Heute auch wieder. Nach ein paar Momenten hört Pascal ein Brummen, ein Tapsen und dann Wasserrauschen und sein Herz schlägt noch schneller.  
Er ist da, er ist wirklich da.

Wasserrauschen, das kommt tendenziell von oben. Passt auch zu seiner Einschätzung – er hat darauf getippt, dass die Geräusche aus dieser Richtung kamen. Pascal nimmt also die Treppe nach oben und er hält sich nicht damit auf, jede Stufe einzeln und ganz gemütlich zu nehmen – er überspringt mehrere, hechtet so die Treppe hoch.  
Badezimmer. In ein paar Sekunden ist Pascal dort angekommen, er öffnet die Türe.

Volltreffer. Das ist der richtige Raum. Und...  
Da ist Roman. Klar, sonst wäre es nicht der richtige Raum, aber...  
Ihn zu sehen, nimmt ihm ein Gewicht von den Schultern, irgendwie. Auch wenn er dort zuvor keine Last hatte – er fühlt sich frei, fühlt sich, als könnte er schweben.  
Endlich.

Roman steht unter der Dusche, er nimmt gerade eine Shampooflasche unter die Lupe. Zumindest glaubt Pascal das, denn als er das Bad betritt, hebt Roman den Kopf und weil die Glasscheibe der Dusche leicht beschlagen ist, sieht Pascal seine Gesichtszüge nur verschwommen, aber trotzdem erkennt er die Überraschung, die Freude. Nur für einen kurzen Moment, denn dann dreht Roman sich wieder weg – um die Flasche loszuwerden, wenn man nach seinen suchenden Kopfbewegungen geht.

Da ist Roman. Und er? Er ist immer noch viel zu weit weg. Wesentlich näher als noch vor ein paar Stunden, aber solange noch ein bisschen Luft zwischen ihnen ist, ist die Entfernung immer noch zu groß. Und jetzt, wo sich zwischen ihnen nicht nur ein bisschen Luft, sondern mehrere Meter und die Glasscheibe der Dusche befinden, ist es erst recht viel zu viel.  
Er will endlich zu ihm. Er hat absolut keinen Bock mehr darauf, zu warten. Und wenn sein Freund meint, unter der Dusche stehen zu müssen, wenn er endlich ankommt, dann geht er halt auch unter die Dusche.  
Jetzt.  
Sofort.

Pascal tastet also schnell seine Hosentaschen ab – ah ja, Handy hat er in der Jackentasche gelassen, zusammen mit dem Autoschlüssel, kein Problem. Dann gesellt er sich zu Roman unter die Dusche. Er schiebt die Duschtüre auf, Roman, der sich von ihm weggedreht hat, zuckt zusammen und Pascal muss grinsen, weil zugegebenermaßen auch ihn selbst seine Courage und diese Aktion hier überraschen, aber er möchte jetzt einfach zu ihm und er möchte sich einfach nicht mehr aufhalten lassen. Auch nicht davon, sich erst mal auszuziehen. Er tritt in die Duschkabine, tritt hinter Roman, schlingt die Arme um ihn und...  
Angekommen. Hier gehört er hin. Das ist sein Platz und hier möchte er die nächste Zeit verbringen. Also nicht unbedingt in der Dusche, aber in Romans Nähe. Mit Romans Körperwärme. All den Kleinigkeiten, die zu Roman gehören – sein Atem, sein Geruch, sein überraschtes Japsen...  
Das hat er jetzt und deshalb geht er hier erst mal nicht mehr weg. Bis sie an einen anderen Platz wechseln, wo er sich dann weiter an Roman kuschelt.

Der Wasserstrahl trifft nun auch ihn. Obwohl Roman schon einiges an Platz wegnimmt, befindet sich die Stelle direkt hinter ihm auch noch unter dem Duschkopf und Pascal bemerkt das sofort. Das Wasser prasselt auf seinen Kopf, läuft an seinen Schläfen entlang, seinen Rücken entlang, er spürt, wie seine Kleidung Stück für Stück durchweicht. Kein besonders angenehmes Gefühl – seine Klamotten sind ganz klamm, hängen innerhalb kürzester Zeit schwer an seinem Körper und dass Roman das Wasser warm gestellt hat, sorgt zwar dafür, dass es ihn nicht friert, aber dieses warme Wasser macht die nassen Klamotten noch ein Stück ekliger.  
Aber es ist egal. Es ist total nebensächlich. Weil er auch Roman spürt, die Wärme, die sein Körper ausstrahlt, seine glatte Haut, als er die Hände über seine Brust gleiten lässt, das Spiel seiner Muskeln, als Roman sich ein kleines bisschen bewegt und kurz darauf ein 'klack' ertönt, das darauf hindeutet, dass Roman es endlich geschafft hat, die Shampooflasche abzustellen – sehen kann Pascal es nicht mehr, er presst sein Gesicht gegen Romans Halskuhle, um so viel wie möglich von ihm abzubekommen, von seinem Geruch, von seiner Wärme, von – von Roman eben.

Roman ist so breit... Wenn Pascal ihn umarmt, dann hat er etwas in den Armen, plump gesagt. Roman geht in der Umarmung auf jeden Fall nicht verloren, auch wenn es noch nicht ganz so schlimm ist, dass Pascal damit kämpfen muss, seine Arme um ihn zu bekommen.  
Pascal weiß nicht, ob er bei ihrem letzten Treffen auch schon so breit war oder ob da noch etwas dazu gekommen ist – er hat immer so ein bisschen die Vermutung, dass Roman die Zeit, die er sonst mit ihm verbracht hätte, im Fitnessstudio verbringt und dementsprechend breit ist er und wird immer noch breiter und muskulöser.  
Zwischendurch dachte er sich schon, dass ihm das... nicht unbedingt Angst macht, aber dass er es nicht wirklich gut findet, dass Roman muskelmäßig so zulegt. Aber er wollte auch nicht der sein, der etwas gegen das Hobby seines Freundes sagt – auch wenn es in dem Fall schon so war, dass es Auswirkungen auf ihn hatte. Er wusste ja nicht, ob er mit einem supermuskulösen Freund klar kommt. Es war einfach nicht sein Ding, er stand nicht darauf und dachte sich, wenn Roman es übertreibt, dann gefällt Roman ihm irgendwann nicht mehr.

Es hat sich dann doch als ganz gut herausgestellt, dass er Roman nichts gesagt hat – er hat sich nämlich getäuscht. Er steht eben schon drauf. Und auch wenn es dadurch klar ist, dass er Roman muskelmäßig nie einholen wird, findet er seinen Körperbau trotzdem echt gut. Er mag es, Romans Muskeln zu spüren, mag seinen muskulösen Körper, mag es einfach, diese Kraft zu spüren, die in seinem Körper steckt – sei es bloß in einer Umarmung. Ist auch nicht gerade so, dass Roman seine Kraft dazu nutzt, ihn zu unterdrücken (was seine fast schon klischeehafte Sorge wegen der zunehmenden Muskelmasse war).  
Gut, es hätte aber auch keiner damit rechnen können, dass Roman mit zunehmender Muskelmasse immer verschmuster wird. Okay, zugegebenermaßen hängt das nicht so direkt zusammen – je länger sie sich kennen, desto mehr lässt Roman sich bei ihm fallen, desto mehr hat er das Gefühl, dass er nicht die komplette Verantwortung in allen Bereichen tragen muss und dass er Pascal vertrauen kann.

Jetzt, wo Roman die Hände frei hat, kann er sie für andere Dinge nutzen. Sie legen sich auf Pascals, ihre Finger schieben sich zwischen einander. Pascal spürt, wie er sich in der Umarmung zurücklehnt, wie er sich gegen ihn lehnt, er küsst ihn auf die nasse, warme Haut an seinem Nacken, hört sein leises Brummen, nimmt das leichte Vibrieren wahr...  
Er ist glücklich. So verdammt glücklich.


	2. Warmlaufen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> War da nicht etwas mit schnelleren Updates? Ja, eigentlich habe ich mir das vorgenommen - ich habe mir sogar schon einen Plan geschrieben, den ich unbedingt einhalten wollte. Tja, Real Life hatte etwas dagegen - das neue Jahr fing echt anstrengend an. Ich hoffe, dass ich jetzt wieder mehr Zeit zum Posten finde \o/

~*~*~

Eine Weile lang genießt Pascal einfach nur. Dann beschließt er, dass sie genug geschwiegen haben.

„Hast du nicht nach dem Training geduscht, Stinker?“

Er weiß, dass Roman wie er vorher noch beim Training war und anschließend sofort losgefahren ist, damit sie ihre freie Zeit komplett ausnutzen können. Und zum Training gehört ja eigentlich auch eine Dusche danach...  
Als Roman antwortet, hört er das Grinsen in seiner Stimme und verdammt, das ist doch noch mal etwas ganz anderes – sich gegenüber (oder in diesem Fall voreinander, wie auch immer) zu stehen, Romans Stimme direkt zu hören, ihn nicht nur durch einen Bildschirm wahrzunehmen...

„Ich sag mal so: Wenn man sich beim Autofahren nicht mehr riechen kann, hat man sich nach dem Training vielleicht etwas zu sehr beeilt.“

Dann ist er also der Grund für die zweite Dusche... Pascal schmunzelt.  
Gerne doch.

„Weil ich früher hier war als du, habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich noch schnell duschen kann. Wärst du früher dran gewesen, hätte ich dich zu einer gemeinsamen Dusche eingeladen.“  
„Hat sich ja jetzt erledigt.“  
„Mh.“

Ein sehr zufriedenes Brummen, ganz eindeutig, und es macht Pascal echt glücklich, dass er das heraushören kann – dass er endlich wieder Roman so nahe ist, dass er ihn in allen Nuancen wahrnehmen kann.  
Roman sorgt dafür, dass keine rührselige Stimmung aufkommt und Pascal kann ihm deswegen echt nicht böse sein. Diese Mischung aus Wiedersehensfreude und sofortiger Rückkehr in den Sticheleien-Modus ist sehr, sehr angenehm und auf reines Anschmachten hätte er keinen Bock.

„Du hattest es auch etwas eilig? Mit Klamotten unter die Dusche...“

Also doch. Pascal war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er dazu noch einen Spruch kassiert und sein Freund enttäuscht ihn natürlich nicht. Alter Spießer.

„Denkst du, ich lass mich von so etwas Banalem wie Klamotten von dir fernhalten?“

Volltreffer – die richtige Antwort. Roman lacht auf, dann dreht er sich zu ihm um. Seine Augen glänzen, er strahlt über das ganze Gesicht und am liebsten würde Pascal sein Gesicht in seine Hände nehmen und ganz albern ganz viele kleine Küsse auf seine Wangen, auf seinen Mund, auf seine Stirn, auf seine Nase – überall hin – drücken. Kann er nicht, Roman ist noch nicht fertig.

„Das ist also kein neuer Fetisch oder so? Du bestehst nicht darauf, sie anzubehalten?“  
„Absolut nicht.“

Mehr muss er nicht mehr sagen. Schon legen sich Romans Hände an seine Hüfte, er schiebt sein Oberteil nach oben. Pascal geht ihm zur Hand und das ist auch dringend nötig – der nasse Stoff ist ein bisschen widerspenstig. Noch während Pascal mit seinen Socken kämpft – bei ihnen kommt noch das Problem dazu, dass es schwer ist, in der rutschigen Dusche Halt zu finden -, öffnet Roman die Duschtüre – sie schaudern beide kurz -, wirft seine Klamotten hinaus und schließt die Türe wieder.  
Dann gleitet sein Blick über Pascals nun ebenfalls nackten Körper. Ganz langsam, ganz genüsslich und normalerweise würde Pascal das voll auskosten, würde ihn das voll auskosten lassen, aber... Nicht heute. Heute muss es etwas schneller gehen.  
Er macht einen Schritt nach vorne, schlingt die Arme wieder um Roman und zieht ihn an sich. Und dann...

Endlich kann er wieder Roman küssen.

Pascal lässt sich Zeit damit. Er streicht Romans nasse Haare aus seiner Stirn, berührt Romans Lippen erst nur ganz leicht mit seinen, übt dann etwas mehr Druck aus... Roman unterbricht ihn nicht, Roman wartet nur ab. Sein Körper schmiegt sich an Pascals, seine Hand krault träge Pascals Nacken, aber er macht keinerlei Anstalten, ihn zur Eile anzutreiben.  
So hektisch und aufgedreht sie gerade eben noch waren, so entspannt sind sie jetzt.

Es tut so gut, sich bei Roman fallen zu lassen. Der Stress von der Fahrt gerade eben ist vergessen, die Zeit ohne Roman an seiner Seite... nicht direkt, sonst wären sie nicht so verdammt anhänglich, aber das Sehnen nach seinem Freund ist im Moment nur eine verblassende Erinnerung. Je länger er Roman küsst, je mehr der Kuss an Fahrt aufnimmt, desto mehr rückt all das in den Hintergrund.  
Es ist egal, was noch vor ein paar Stunden war. Jetzt ist er bei Roman, jetzt ist Roman bei ihm.

Seine Hände streichen rastlos über Romans Körper, es ist, als könne er sich nicht sattfühlen. Als würde er Roman zum ersten Mal berühren, als wären sie sich zum ersten Mal so nah... Und ein bisschen fühlt es sich auch so an. Weil das letzte Mal schon wieder viel zu lange her ist.  
Deshalb schämt Pascal sich auch nicht wirklich, als er bemerkt, dass immer mehr Blut in seinem Körper nach unten fließt. Verdammt, er hat die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet – natürlich hat er auch daran gedacht, wie es sein wird, wenn sie wieder Sex haben können. Und das Gefühl von Romans nacktem Körper an seinem, von Romans ebenfalls hartem Glied an seinem, ist nun einmal etwas ganz anderes als Telefonsex.

„Verdammt, Roman, ich will dich.“

Obwohl sie alleine hier sind – obwohl das ihr Rückzugsort ist, nur für sie alleine – flüstert er nur. Oder raunt – Ansichtssache.  
Romans Antwort kommt ebenso leise, ebenso atemlos.

„Hier?“

Gute Frage. Wirklich Gedanken darüber hat er sich nicht gemacht – wirklich nachdenken konnte er noch nicht. Roman nackt zu spüren ließ keinen Platz für Gedanken.  
Aber wenn er so fragt... Ja. Er will ihn jetzt – und damit also auch hier.

„Ja. Wo hast du -“  
„Schrank.“

Ah, gut zu wissen – sie wissen immer noch, wie sie ticken, es ist immer noch nicht nötig, Sätze auszusprechen. Gut in dieser Situation gibt es nicht viel, nach dem Pascal fragen könnte und es ist nicht gerade so, dass sie in der letzten Zeit keinen Kontakt hatten, trotzdem sind solche Kleinigkeiten echt schön.  
Trotz seinem Hinweis lässt Roman ihn nicht gehen. Zuerst legt er beide Hände in seinen Nacken und zieht ihn noch einmal zu einem Kuss an sich.  
Scheiße, er will ihn wirklich. So verdammt sehr.

Kaum lösen sie sich voneinander, nutzt Pascal die Gelegenheit und öffnet die Türe der Duschkabine. Gut, der Schwall frische Luft, der sie dadurch trifft, verleitet ihn fast dazu, sich wieder an Roman zu schmiegen, sich an ihm warm zu halten, aber...  
Gleich. Nur ganz schnell...

In diesem Haus ist Roman für die Ordnung zuständig. Obwohl er es in ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit in Dortmund nicht so mit dem Aufräumen hatte und sich, zumindest wenn Pascal nach seinen Kurzbesuchen in ihrem ehemaligen gemeinsamen Haus geht, daran nach seinem Auszug nicht viel geändert hat, hat er hier gerne alles an vorgesehenen Plätzen. „Damit wir uns nicht so lange mit Suchen aufhalten müssen“, ist seine Begründung – dass es auch etwas Zeit bedarf, um Ordnung zu halten, hat Roman offensichtlich nicht mit einkalkuliert. Aber gut, es ist nicht gerade so, dass er während ihrer Treffen hier nur mit Putzeimer und Lappen durch die Gegend rennt und alles aufräumt, was nicht dort steht, wo es seiner Meinung nach hingehört. Er ist nur ein kleines bisschen penibler als zuhause und wenn das bedeutet, dass er auf Anhieb weiß, wo sich das nächste Gleitgel finden lässt, hat Pascal absolut kein Problem damit.  
Auch jetzt erweist es sich wieder als Vorteil. Wie Roman es gesagt hat, wird Pascal im Schränkchen über dem Waschbecken fündig.  
Nun aber schnell zurück in die Dusche. Ihm ist schon ganz kalt – wirklich ideal ist es nicht, die ganze Zeit unter der warmen Dusche zu stehen, zumindest dann nicht, wenn – zum Glück nur kurze – Ausflüge anstehen.

Apropos warme Dusche: Roman hat inzwischen das Wasser abgestellt. Keine schlechte Idee – sie müssen ja nicht die ganze Zeit das Wasser laufen lassen. Nass sind sie sowieso schon.  
Das hat auch den Nebeneffekt, dass Pascal nicht der einzige ist, den es friert – Roman hat die Arme fest um seine Brust geschlungen. Dabei hat Pascal extra die Duschtüre geschlossen, als er die Dusche vorübergehend verlassen hat.... Besonders wärmend ist der Dampf von ihrer Dusche also nicht.  
Kein Problem. Das mit dem Wärmen übernimmt er jetzt.

Roman hält ihm die Türe auf, zieht sie danach sofort hinter ihm zu. Dann rückt die Temperatur wirklich in den Hintergrund, denn Pascal nutzt die Gelegenheit sofort, um Roman zu umarmen. Nicht ganz so stürmisch, wie er gerne würde, denn schon der erste Schritt zurück in die Dusche hat ihn erneut daran erinnert, wie rutschig es hier ist, aber...  
Sie küssen sich wieder. Und verdammt, er liebt diese Küsse so sehr, in denen er völlig das Zeitgefühl verliert – nicht nur deshalb, weil er nicht weiß, wie lange sie sich nun küssen, sondern auch deshalb, weil er darüber total vergisst, wie beschränkt ihre gemeinsame Zeit hier ist.  
Wenn er Roman küsst, fühlt es sich an, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt. Und darüber ist er richtig froh – genau deswegen kann er sich sofort entspannen, sobald er wieder bei Roman ist.

So schön es ist, Roman zu küssen – sein Körper ist schnell der Meinung, dass es endlich weitergehen sollte. Der kurze Abstecher nach draußen mag ihn ein bisschen abgekühlt haben, aber spätestens jetzt lodert das Feuer wieder.  
Pascal zieht sich aus dem Kuss zurück, er raunt Roman ins Ohr.

„Dreh' dich um.“

Keinerlei Widerrede. Auch Roman hat es offensichtlich eilig – er gehorcht sofort. Und verdammt, es war eine richtig gute Entscheidung, endlich weiterzumachen. Denn Romans Rücken, Romans Po...  
Er hat sich schon einen verdammt heißen Freund ausgesucht.

Lange bewundert er den Anblick nicht. Er tritt hinter Roman, legt die Hände auf seine Hüften, lehnt kurz seine Stirn gegen Romans Hinterkopf. Dann lässt er eine Hand nach vorne wandern, knapp über Romans Schritt – er spürt, wie Roman sich ein bisschen streckt, um somit Pascals Hand weiter nach unten rutschen zu lassen und normalerweise würde ihn das mindestens zum Schmunzeln bringen, aber jetzt ist er so scharf auf Roman, dass es hauptsächlich ein Kribbeln in seinem Bauch auslöst.  
Gut, und ein kleines Schmunzeln. Das kann er sich dann doch nicht verkneifen.  
Schön zu sehen, dass Roman genauso ungeduldig ist wie er.

Pascal hat nicht den gleichen Plan wie Roman. Statt seine Hand tatsächlich weiter nach unten wandern zu lassen und sich Romans Erektion zu widmen, nutzt er die neue Position aus, um Roman nach hinten zu ziehen.  
Als sein Po gegen Pascals Schritt prallt, keuchen sie beide.

Zeit für einen weiteren Kuss. Roman lehnt sich nach hinten, sein kompletter Rücken drückt sich nun gegen Pascals Vorderseite und verdammt, er kennt ihn gut genug, er weiß, dass er das nicht nur macht, um sich einen Kuss zu erhaschen. Diesmal reizt Roman ihn.  
Einen Kuss will er trotzdem. Und dazu sagt Pascal definitiv nicht nein. Seine Finger – kurz lässt er Romans Hüfte los – wandern über Romans Kinn, er spürt seinen Bart unter seinen Fingerspitzen.  
Wirklich nötig ist es nicht, Romans Kinn zu sich zu ziehen, Roman streckt sich ihm weit genug entgegen. Deshalb belässt Pascal es bei dieser sanften Berührung.

Roman so vor sich zu haben... Am Anfang ihrer Beziehung hätte er nicht gedacht, dass er daran mal so sehr Gefallen finden würde – und erst recht nicht, dass sich auch Roman in dieser Position echt wohl fühlt. Anfangs wäre das wohl auch nicht so gewesen – das ist auch etwas, was sich erst im Laufe ihrer Beziehung ergeben hat. Als Pascal an Sicherheit gewann und Roman an dem Gefühl, sich bei Pascal fallen lassen zu können...  
Davor wäre es unangenehm geworden, wenn sie solche Schritte gewagt hätten. Nein, das passt alles so, wie es passiert ist.

Es ist Roman, der dafür sorgt, dass es weitergeht. Unvermittelt löst er sich aus dem Kuss, dann beugt er sich nach vorne und stützt sich an der Wand ab. Durch die Bewegung drückt er seinen Po gegen Pascals Schritt und verdammt, er weiß genau, dass es auch diesmal wieder Kalkül war – eine glasklare Aufforderung.  
Der er natürlich sofort nachgeht. Wie soll er auch anders, bei Romans Anblick?

Pascal schnappt sich das Gleitgel, das er vorher noch irgendwie auf der Duschablage untergebracht hat – allmählich versteht er, warum Roman so ein großes Exemplar davon ausgesucht hat.  
Auch er trödelt nun nicht mehr herum. Er gibt etwas Gleitgel auf seine Hand, verteilt es auf seinem Schwanz. Dann legt er die Tube wieder beiseite, packt stattdessen Romans Hüfte. Die andere Hand, die mit den Gleitgelresten, wandert zwischen Romans Pobacken.  
Als er einen Finger leicht gegen seinen Eingang presst, japst Roman. Das Japsen wird zu einem langgezogenen Knurren, als er den Finger ein Stück in ihn schiebt.

Genug gespielt. Auch wenn er weiß, dass er Roman damit gut noch ein Weilchen reizen könnte, will er, dass es weitergeht.  
Sein Schwanz ersetzt seinen Finger. Pascal lässt sich verdammt viel Zeit, wartet ab – ein Vorteil davon, es in der Dusche zu treiben, ist, dass die Duschkabine jedes noch so winzige Geräusch verstärkt und teilweise vervielfacht. So bekommt er jede Reaktion von Roman mit, kann dementsprechend reagieren.  
Normalerweise ist er nicht so vorsichtig. Also, nicht dass er sonst eher grob vorgeht – sie kennen sich nun einmal, sind ein eingespieltes Team und so weiter. Aber ihr letztes Mal ist schon eine Weile her, da schadet ein bisschen mehr Vorsicht nicht.

Stück für Stück dringt er in Roman ein, mit mal kürzeren, mal längeren Pausen. Sein Blick huscht hin und her, über Romans Hände, von denen sich eine mal kurz zu einer Faust ballt, bis ihm bewusst wird, dass sie nichts hat, woran sie sich festkrallen kann und dass sie so eher dafür sorgt, dass er keinen Halt an der immer noch rutschigen Wand findet, über Romans Rücken und das Spiel seiner Muskeln dort, über seinen Penis, der zwischen Romans Pobacken verschwindet...  
Hilft alles nicht wirklich, die Lust zu verdrängen – wie soll es auch, wenn jeder einzelne Anblick so unglaublich heiß ist? Außerdem fühlt es sich einfach viel zu gut an, mit Roman – nun auch körperlich – wiedervereint sein.

Wie er es macht, kann Pascal nicht sagen. Trotzdem – trotz aller Versuchungen – schafft er es noch, die Kontrolle zu behalten, sich nicht einfach von seinen Gefühlen, seiner Erregung, übermannen zu lassen. Und Roman ist ihm dafür wohl ganz dankbar.  
Er bekommt ja, was er will. Schon diese ersten Schritte sind – wenn auch auf eine aufwühlende und reizende Art und Weise – verdammt gut und als Roman sich an das Gefühl von Pascals Schwanz in seinem Arsch gewöhnt hat...  
Im Augenblick würde Pascal sagen, dass es sich schon alleine deshalb rentiert hat, hierher zu kommen.

~*~*~


	3. Durchatmen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem ich in der Hinrunde in Dortmund und damit bei Roman war, habe ich mir für die Rückrunde Karten fürs Auswärtsspiel in Freiburg gekauft \o/ Ich möchte das ja jetzt nicht auf die Spieler reduzieren (vor allem, weil ich beim Spiel in Dortmund Roman noch nicht mal richtig gesehen hab), aber......... Nun ja. Wie das Spiel BVB-FCA ausgegangen ist, ist ja bekannt. Und die Spiele meiner Jungs in Freiburg waren immer...........  
> Ich sag's mal so: Seit Pascal dort ist, ist er eines der wenigen Highlights der Partie.

~*~*~

Natürlich ist der Sex nicht der einzige Grund, warum sie beide die Reise auf sich genommen haben – warum sie sich beide hier so wohl fühlen. Das wird spätestens nach dem Sex wieder klar – als sie immer noch in der Dusche stehen, diesmal unter dem Wasser, um die Spuren ihres Stelldicheins wegzuwaschen, in einer innigen Umarmung (die, was das Abwaschen angeht, eher kontraproduktiv ist).  
Auch wenn Romans leichtes Glucksen die Romantik zerstört.

„Du hattest es echt nötig, mh?“

Solche Gespräche kann er nur mit Roman führen. Also, nicht dass er darauf scharf wäre, mit seinen anderen Freunden so zu sprechen – oder darauf, mit ihnen in eine solche Situation zu kommen. Aber...  
Roman ist für ihn ein echt guter Kumpel. Einer, mit dem er über Dinge sprechen kann, über die er auch mit seinen Freunden spricht. Gleichzeitig ist Roman jedoch mehr – und das merkt man nicht nur daran, dass sie miteinander ins Bett gehen. Sie sind eben keine friends with benefits.

„Na ja, ich hatte seit unserem letzten Treffen keinen Sex mehr. Und das sollte bei dir ähnlich aussehen.“  
„Mh, also...“

Obwohl Pascal bis gerade keinen Grund gesehen hat, die Umarmung zu lösen, drückt er Roman nun weg von sich.  
Dass Roman ihm nun beichten will, dass er ihn in der letzten Zeit betrogen hat oder dass er nun eine offene oder polyamoröse Beziehung vorschlägt, hält Pascal für nicht besonders wahrscheinlich. Mal abgesehen davon, dass Roman nicht wirklich der Typ für so etwas ist – die Situation wäre einfach unpassend.  
Der böse Blick gehört trotzdem dazu. Egal, ob es nun ein Scherz ist oder nicht.

„Was?“

Roman lacht – gut, das sieht nicht danach aus, als hätte Pascal etwas zu befürchten. Nichtsdestotrotz behält er den bösen Blick bei und fordert Roman mit einem Nicken dazu auf, zu erzählen.  
Der weiß sofort, was Pascal ihm angewiesen hat.

„Da war halt dieser verdammt attraktive Mann... Er wollte mich, ich wollte ihn. Und auch wenn es etwas ungewohnt und dadurch komisch war, war es gut.“

Nun fügt Pascal seiner Mimik eine hochgezogene Augenbraue hinzu. Und das ist das endgültige Zeichen für Roman, sein Rätsel aufzulösen.

„Wir hatten Telefonsex. Und Videosex. Schon vergessen?“

Wie er es sich gedacht hat...  
Pascal seufzt.

„Schon, aber... Das war...“

Schlecht? Nein, das auf keinen Fall. Romans Beschreibung hat es ganz gut getroffen – ungewohnt, komisch, aber gut. Allerdings ist so etwas nun einmal nicht damit vergleichbar, Roman wirklich bei sich zu haben, Roman wirklich zu spüren.

„Des gildet ned?“

Pascal muss lachen. Ja, Roman hat seine Bedenken sehr gut in Worte gefasst.

„Genau. Und deshalb... hatte ich es jetzt echt nötig.“

Nicht nur das. Aus dem gleichen Grund zieht er Roman auch wieder an sich. Schmollen kann er auch später noch – am besten erst dann, wenn sie wieder räumlich voneinander getrennt sind. Ein Weilchen lang Romans Nachrichten ignorieren... Ja, das klingt nach einer angemessenen Strafe.  
Darüber – über die Zeit, wenn sie wieder in die Städte ihrer Vereine zurückkehren müssen – will Pascal aber jetzt nicht nachdenken. Noch hat er Roman bei sich, also muss er das genießen.

An und für sich hat Roman scheinbar nichts dagegen. Nur der Ort für die aktuelle Kuscheleinheit widerstrebt ihm. Oder er hat Ameisen im Arsch.

„Was machen wir jetzt Schönes?“

Sie haben hier eine doch recht gute Auswahl. Wenn ihnen danach ist, können sie in der Umgebung joggen gehen oder einen Spaziergang machen – hier ist nicht viel los und sollte ihnen doch mal jemand begegnen, wird diese Person nicht unbedingt vermuten, dass es ausgerechnet zwei Fußballer von verschiedenen Vereinen hierher verschlagen hat. Außerdem haben sie im Wohnzimmer einen großen Fernseher mit Konsole, manchmal machen sie es sich in der Badewanne gemütlich...  
Die Idee mit der Badewanne schließt Pascal sofort aus. Sie waren erst einmal lange genug im Wasser, jetzt wäre es ihm ganz recht, wenn sie ein Weilchen lang trocken bleiben könnten.  
Gut, dass er einen dazu passenden Einfall hat.

„Wir wollten noch 'n bisschen Zeug anschauen.“

Ein kurzer Blick in Romans Gesicht reicht – Pascal muss nicht ausführen, was er mit 'Zeug' meint, sein Freund versteht ihn auch so.  
Serien und Filme. Sie haben die eine oder andere Serie, die sie gemeinsam schauen und in der letzten Zeit haben sie sich immer wieder über Filme unterhalten, die sie sich zusammen reinziehen wollten. Klar, das kann man auch auf die Entfernung machen, tun sie auch regelmäßig, aber ein paar Sachen stehen noch auf ihrer Liste und ja, darauf hat Pascal jetzt echt Bock. Es sich mit Roman auf der Couch gemütlich machen, ohne den Zwang, sich konzentrieren zu müssen, was zum Beispiel bei FIFA der Fall gewesen wäre...

„Couch also?“  
„Couch also.“  
„Gut. Dann ziehen wir uns mal was an.“

Diesmal ist es Roman, der die Umarmung unterbricht. Er dreht das Wasser ab, dann hält er Pascal wie ein wahrer Gentleman die Duschtüre auf, reicht ihm ein Handtuch, öffnet auch die Badezimmertüre für ihn, nachdem Pascal seine klatschnassen Klamotten über dem Heizkörper aufgehängt hat...  
Doch als er den Weg Richtung Schlafzimmer einschlägt, fällt Pascal etwas ein.

„Meine Klamotten sind unten. Ich hab' die Tasche unten stehen gelassen.“

Roman dreht sich auf den Fersen um und... Vom Gentleman ist nichts mehr übrig. Zumindest ist sein Grinsen nicht besonders höflich – er würde es eher als 'spöttisch' bezeichnen.

„Hattest du es eilig? Hast du mich vermisst?“

Schon wieder? Pascal verdreht die Augen.

„Wenn du als nächstes noch damit ankommst, dass es voll peinlich ist, dass ich mal heimlich in dich verliebt war, fahr' ich wieder heim. Wir sind in einer Beziehung – in einer Fernbeziehung -, da ist das alles normal.“

Ein kleines bisschen ist Roman unter seinen Worten geschrumpft – ein winziges bisschen. Trotzdem hält er das Grinsen noch einen Moment aufrecht, bevor es sich in ein entschuldigendes Lächeln wandelt.  
Wieder verdreht Pascal die Augen, diesmal muss er auch grinsen. Als ob er Roman böse sein könnte... Nicht heute – zumindest nicht wegen so etwas.

Dann lenkt Roman zum Glück ganz galant vom Thema ab.

„Also, wir ziehen uns beide um und treffen uns gleich im Wohnzimmer. Deal?“

Gut, lassen sie es auf sich beruhen. Kein Problem für Pascal, wenn er daran denkt, was ihn gleich erwartet.

„Deal. Bringst du mir ein T-Shirt mit?“

Er verzichtet tatsächlich darauf, sich mit seinen Klamotten ins Schlafzimmer oder Badezimmer zurückzuziehen. Warum sollte er auch? Der einzige, der ihn hier sehen kann, ist Roman und... Nun ja, erst vor kurzem hat sich wieder gezeigt, dass Pascal keine Hemmungen hat, sich ihm nackt zu zeigen.  
Für so etwas ist im Moment einfach keine Zeit. Seine Tasche kann er auch später mit nach oben nehmen – jetzt ist erst einmal nur seine Jogginghose wichtig.

Es ist nicht besonders überraschend, dass er als Erster im Wohnzimmer ist. So kann er schon einmal einen Film aussuchen, bis nur wenig später auch Roman ankommt.  
Der nimmt das mit einem Kopfnicken zur Kenntnis, dann wirft er Pascal das versprochene T-Shirt zu. Wie Pascal es gehofft hat – es ist eines von Romans. Auch wenn er gerade das Original bei sich hat, mag er es echt, Romans Klamotten zu tragen, ihn in den Klamotten zu riechen...

Genauso, wie er es mag, sich von Roman in die Arme nehmen zu lassen, sich an Romans Brust zu schmiegen. Das ist einfach ein Muss bei ihren Fernsehabenden – obwohl Romans Muskeln eher hart sind, ist seine Brust verdammt bequem.  
Als sie beide gemütlich sitzen – dass Roman ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf drückt, zeigt ihm, dass auch sein Freund bereit ist -, startet Pascal den Film.

Es dauert nicht lange, bis seine Gedanken abschweifen. Nicht unbedingt, weil der Film eine so schlechte Wahl war – er wird zwar nicht unbedingt sein neuer Lieblingsfilm, ist aber ganz okay.  
Romans Nähe lenkt ihn ab. Gut, und eventuell auch seine Finger, die sich unter seine Hose geschoben haben und seinen Arsch streicheln. Es ist nicht gerade so, dass ihn das so scharf macht, dass er sich nicht mehr auf den Film konzentrieren kann – vielmehr löst das ein träges Kribbeln in ihm aus. Ein Kribbeln, das am Anfang von etwas steht, das sich später noch zu Sex entwickeln kann – aber eben erst später.

„Ich bin ganz froh darüber, dass wir erst eine Vor-Ort-Beziehung hatten und erst dann eine Fernbeziehung.“

Pascal wartet einen Moment ab, ob Roman ihm auch zuhört. Tut er – er dreht seinen Kopf und sieht Pascal an.  
Er wartet auf eine Erklärung. Und die will Pascal ihm geben, jetzt wo er weiß, dass er seine Aufmerksamkeit hat.

„Weil unsere Ausflüge hierher... Ich denke mir, dass sie sich wie ein Besuch anfühlen würden, wenn wir nur die Fernbeziehung kennen würden. Aber dadurch, dass wir schon mal zusammen gelebt haben... Sobald wir hier sind, tun wir es wieder. Also, zusammenleben. Weil wir das schon kennen, weil wir das schon gewohnt sind. Wir sind beide wieder am gleichen Ort, also wohnen wir wieder zusammen. Und ich denke, das wäre nicht so, wenn wir nie eine Vor-Ort-Beziehung gehabt hätten. Unsere Treffen hier sind einfach zu kurz, als dass man sich da wirklich an das Gefühl vom Zusammenleben gewöhnen könnte. Verstehst du, was ich meine?“

Und das ist wieder ein Grund dafür, warum er gerne das Klischee des Mannes, der nicht über seine Gefühle sprechen will, erfüllt. Es ist nun einmal echt kompliziert, weil solche Dinge einfach nicht greifbar sind. Für Pascal fühlt es sich an, als würde er es nicht richtig in Worte fassen können.  
Zum Glück tut Roman ihm den Gefallen und löst seine Hilflosigkeit etwas.

„Ja. Ich glaub', ich versteh', was du meinst. Und du hast recht. Wir sind hier zuhause – auch wenn wir immer nur recht kurz hier sind. Es ist kein Hotel oder so.“

Ja, Roman hat ihn tatsächlich verstanden – und auch Pascal versteht ihn, obwohl er darauf tippt, dass Roman ebenfalls das Gefühl hatte, noch nicht alles gesagt zu haben, was es dazu zu sagen gibt...  
Kein Hotel... Kein romantisches Liebesnest – also nicht ausschließlich. Ein ganz alltäglicher Ort für sie beide gemeinsam, in dem es auch mal romantischer oder heißer werden kann – in dem es aber sonst ganz alltäglich zugeht. Und 'alltäglich' ist hier beileibe kein Schimpfwort. Alltag mit Roman ist nämlich genau das, was er will – was sie beide wollen.

Roman hat tatsächlich noch mehr auf dem Herzen – und zwar etwas, das noch weiter geht, einen anderen Aspekt.

„Das hat auch den Vorteil, dass wir wissen, dass wir uns wirklich verstehen. Würden wir nur die Fernbeziehung kennen, dann... Wir haben hier doch relativ wenig Streit. Irgendwie vermeidet man dann doch immer die Streitereien, weil wir so wenig Zeit haben und weil das Treffen zu besonders ist. Da verkneift man sich vielleicht öfter mal was.“  
„Würde ich nicht sagen. Also... Okay, ein bisschen. Aber stimmt schon – hätten wir nicht schon aneinander die Hörner abgestoßen, hätten wir das in einer reinen Fernbeziehung nie getan. So hatten wir genügend Zeit miteinander, um ruhig auch mal den Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen zu können – und uns danach wieder zusammenzuraufen.“

Der Film ist nun endgültig vergessen – scheinbar ist auch Roman kein allzu großer Fan davon. Sollte er nun beleidigt sein, weil das schließlich der Film war, den er ausgesucht hat?  
Nicht nötig. Wenn schon er selbst nicht davon überzeugt ist, warum sollte Roman es dann sein? Außerdem ist ihr Gespräch gerade wesentlich interessanter als der Film.

Pascal mag es, mit Roman zu plaudern. Einfach den Gedanken freien Lauf zu lassen, gemeinsam...

„Genau. Wir wissen, dass wir auch dann miteinander klarkommen, wenn wir 24/7 beieinander sind und das ist schon ein wichtiger Liebestest. Ich finde, das Zusammenleben ist einer der größten Beziehungstests und... Wir haben ihn bestanden.“  
„Mit Bravour.“  
„Mh. So weit würde ich nicht gehen.“

Ah, okay, nun haben sie den Punkt erreicht, an dem ihre Unterhaltung zu ernst wurde – an dem Roman das Gefühl hatte, die Situation etwas auflockern zu müssen.  
Oder er hat einfach seine Steilvorlage genutzt. Schließlich war auch Pascals Kommentar kein besonders ernst gemeinter Beitrag.

„Na ja, 'bestanden' ist, wenn man immer noch zusammen ist, obwohl man zusammenlebt oder zusammengelebt hat – wir tun ja letztendlich beides, wir haben zusammengelebt und tun es jetzt hin und wieder. Aber bei uns geht es über 'wir sind noch zusammen' hinaus.“  
„Ach ja?“

Pascal erkennt ganz deutlich das Funkeln in Romans Augen. Und verdammt, das sind einfach so Dinge, die auf die Entfernung verloren gehen – die er nur hat, wenn sie beieinander sind.  
Und dann natürlich auch noch Romans Nähe, Romans Geruch, Romans Wärme... Es sind lauter Kleinigkeiten, aber diese Kleinigkeiten machen einen verdammt großen Unterschied.

„Ja, schon. Zum Beispiel... hast du festgestellt, dass ich die wichtigste Person in deinem Leben bin.“

Roman widerspricht nicht – er zieht es für einen Moment in Betracht, das sieht Pascal ihm an, aber dann verschwindet sein nachdenklicher Gesichtsausdruck und wird durch ein Lächeln ersetzt, bevor er Pascals Kopf an seine Brust drückt und ihm einen Kuss auf die Haare drückt.  
Obwohl er das so lapidar daher gesagt hat, ist Pascal durchaus bewusst, dass er damit gar nicht so falsch liegt. Vielleicht ist er nicht der wichtigste Mensch in Romans Leben – allerdings glaubt er nicht, dass es diese Person in Romans Leben wirklich gibt. Eine Rangliste hat er nämlich nicht.  
Nur eine Gruppe von wichtigen Menschen und Pascal kann sich dazu zählen.

Damit ist das Thema Fernbeziehung beendet und sie richten beide ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Film. Pascal kann nicht sagen, wie es Roman geht, aber er braucht nicht allzu lange, um wieder in die Handlung hinein zu kommen und zu erraten, was sie verpasst haben.  
Wirklich viel spannender geworden ist der Film nicht. Aber jetzt, wo sie ihn schon angefangen haben...

Kurz darauf stellt er aber fest, dass Roman im Gegensatz zu ihm nicht mehr versucht hat, beim Film aufzuholen. Denn sein Freund stellt ihm eine Frage.

„Wie hätten wir uns kennengelernt, wenn wir nur eine Fernbeziehung gehabt hätten?“

Gute Frage. Wenn sie schon sich den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, was in diesem Fall anders wäre, ist es auch interessant, wie es überhaupt zu diesem Fall hätte kommen können.  
Über so etwas denken sie gerne nach. Also, normalerweise eher darüber, wie sie zueinander gefunden hätten, wenn sie keine Fußballer gewesen wären, wie sie sich in einer Bar angesprochen hätten und so weiter – heute geht es wohl eher in die Richtung, was das Schicksal für sie parat gehabt hätte, wenn sie andere Wege eingeschlagen hätten.

„Wenn wir immer bei zwei unterschiedlichen Vereinen gewesen wären? Wenn wir uns nicht in Dortmund getroffen hätten?“  
„Ja. So hatten wir es ja doch recht einfach.“

Stimmt. Wären sie sich nur kurz begegnet, hätten sie nicht so viel Zeit miteinander gehabt...

„In irgendeinem Spielertunnel? Du wärst mir aufgefallen. Aber ob ich dich deshalb angesprochen hätte.... Vielleicht gerade deshalb nicht. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob ich mir bei einer kurzen Begegnung so den Kopf zerbrochen hätte... Dann hätte ich aber auch keinen Anlass gehabt, einen fremden Spieler anzusprechen.“

Es ist tatsächlich echt schwierig. Hätte er überhaupt schon gewusst, dass er auch auf Männer steht? Das ist ein Punkt, an dem sie bei solchen Spekulationen immer hängen bleiben – bei Roman ist das immer etwas eindeutiger, der kannte ja schon vor ihrer Beziehung seine Vorlieben.  
Und dann? Wäre ihm Roman ins Auge gefallen? So sehr, dass er irgendwie Kontakt zu ihm aufgenommen hätte? Oder wären sie aus anderen Gründen dazu 'gezwungen' gewesen, in Kontakt zu bleiben?  
Romans Gedanken gehen in eine ähnliche Richtung.

„Das Schicksal hätte für uns was geplant gehabt. Vielleicht hätten wir uns beide im Stadion verlaufen.“  
„Und dann? Hätte das schon gereicht?“

Pascal kann nicht sagen, ob eine Begegnung – selbst eine, bei der sie gezwungenermaßen miteinander sprechen müssten – ausgereicht hätte, um sie zueinander zu führen. In ihrem Universum hat es ja viel Zeit gebraucht...  
Wären sie nicht schon so lange befreundet gewesen, wären sie kein Paar geworden. Denn Roman hat ihn nicht mit seinem Aussehen überzeugt. Das ist passabel, keine Frage – aber es war Romans Charakter, Romans Art, ihr Zusammensein, das ihn überzeugt hat. Weil er sich mit Roman so wohl fühlt wie sonst mit niemandem.  
Und ein kurzes Treffen hätte nie ausgereicht, um ihm das deutlich zu machen.

Weil er nicht weiß, ob Roman seine Gedanken nachvollziehen kann, fügt Pascal noch etwas hinzu.

„Für mich war es wichtig, mit dir befreundet zu sein. Du hast mehr zu bieten als dein Aussehen – und das bedeutet mir auch echt viel.“

Da Roman vorher darauf verzichtet hat, aus Prinzip abzustreiten, dass Pascal ihm echt wichtig ist, sieht Pascal nun keinerlei Probleme darin, ganz offen über seine Gefühle zu Roman zu reden. Es ist nicht gerade so, dass Roman das nicht schon weiß – trotzdem bedeutet es ihm echt viel, diese Worte zu hören.  
Wieder zieht er Pascal an sich, um ihn zu küssen – diesmal wird es ein Kuss auf den Mund und Pascal nimmt ihn dankbar an.

Doch so überzeugend auch dieser Kuss ist... Selbst ein Kuss hätte nicht gereicht, um ihn von Roman zu überzeugen.  
Aber vielleicht hätte sein Parallel-Universum-Ich irgendwie erahnt, dass Roman echt viel zu bieten hat. Vielleicht hätte Parallel-Universum-Roman ihm nicht zeigen müssen, was er alles zu bieten hat, weil Parallel-Universum-Pascal nicht so anspruchsvoll gewesen wäre – oder ein besseres Gespür gehabt hätte.  
Eines ist sicher: Sie gehören auch in einem Parallel-Universum zusammen.

~*~*~


	4. Erwachen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Szene hier war der Grund, warum ich die FF geschrieben habe: Ich habe ein Foto gesehen mit einem Mann, der leichte Ähnlichkeit mit Roman hatte - er lag in einem zerwühlten Bett und sah beim Fenster heraus. Das war sehr inspirierend. :D

~*~*~

Pascal hat selten das Gefühl, einen bestimmten Moment festhalten zu wollen. Meistens kommt das erst im Nachhinein – meistens fällt ihm erst rückblickend auf, wie besonders ein Moment war.  
Diesmal ist es anders. Dieser Augenblick... Er könnte verdammt lange andauern.

Neben Roman einzuschlafen war so unglaublich beruhigend. Dafür könnte es eine ganz simple, wissenschaftliche Erklärung geben – er verbringt zwar sonst auch die letzten Momente vor dem Schlafengehen mit Roman, allerdings hängt er dafür in irgendeiner Form an einem elektronischen Gerät und dass das fürs Einschlafen hinderlich ist, hört man ja immer wieder.  
Es ist jedoch mehr als das. Mit Roman auf der anderen Seite des Bettes fühlt er sich einfach gut aufgehoben, am richtigen Ort. Es ist gut, Roman so nahe bei sich zu wissen.  
Ebenso gut war es, Roman beim Aufwachen neben sich vorzufinden.

Das Praktische an ihren Aufenthalten hier ist, dass sie es nicht eilig haben – wenn sie sich gegenseitig besuchen, sieht das anders aus. Meistens ist es Pascal, der nach Dortmund pendelt, weil Romans Terminplan voller ist als sein eigener und da müssen sie immer die Zeit im Auge behalten, schauen, wann Roman zum Training muss – andersherum ist es in Freiburg natürlich auch der Fall.  
Hier nicht. So konnte Pascal einfach ein Weilchen neben Roman liegen bleiben, ihn betrachten, ohne ihn aufzuwecken und seinen Gedanken nachhängen. Nicht, dass es da viele gab – wirklich wach war er noch nicht.

Jetzt tut er etwas ähnliches. Er lehnt im Türrahmen und betrachtet Roman.

Gerade vorher ist auch sein Freund aufgewacht – ohne Fremdeinwirkung, Pascal war echt leise. Er hat sich aufgerichtet, hat zumindest seinen Oberkörper von der Matratze gehoben, und blickt nun beim Fenster hinaus.  
Das Fenster... Sie – vor allem Roman, der doch noch ein paar Groschen mehr verdient als Pascal und deshalb einen größeren Anteil bei den Kosten für das Haus übernommen hat – haben sich nicht lumpen lassen. Bei der Suche nach ihrem Refugium waren sie echt penibel – sie haben mehrere Monate gebraucht, um das perfekte Haus zu finden. Klar, das klingt nach mehr, als es tatsächlich war, schließlich haben sie in dieser Zeit nicht nonstop Häuser besichtigt. Aber ihre Treffen in dieser Zeit fanden meistens ungefähr in der Mitte zwischen Dortmund und Freiburg statt, sie haben sich in Hotelzimmern einquartiert und ihre Freizeit damit verbracht, Immobilien unter die Lupe zu nehmen.  
Gefunden haben sie dieses Haus hier. Und verdammt, schon alleine die Glasfronten im Schlafzimmer, dank denen man vom Bett aus eine fantastische Aussicht hat, waren absolut überzeugend. Gut, da war noch die Tatsache wichtig, dass die Aussicht einseitig ist – dass sie zwar die Natur vom Bett aus genießen können, dass aber niemand von außen in ihr Schlafzimmer sehen kann. Mehr war gar nicht mehr nötig, um ihnen dieses Schlafzimmer schmackhaft zu machen.

Zu sehen, wie Roman sich im Bett räkelt, wertet den Anblick natürlich sehr auf. Sein breites Kreuz, sein verwuschelter Haarschopf...  
Mann, er ist so schön. Sogar am Morgen schon, sogar jetzt, wo Pascal eigentlich nicht besonders viel von ihm sieht.

Es ist nicht nur sein Aussehen. Es ist der Fakt, ihn so sehen zu können. Und das ist ein Moment, den er verdammt gerne festhalten würde.

Nun hat Roman genug nach draußen geschaut. Gut, zugegebenermaßen gibt es da draußen nicht viel zu sehen – ein paar Bäume, ein paar Wiesen, nichts übermäßig Spektakuläres. Das, was die Aussicht so besonders macht, ist das Gefühl, mitten in der freien Natur zu sein.  
(Ganz alleine. Nur Roman und er. Dieser Teil ist am wichtigsten.)  
Er dreht sich um, wirkt nicht sonderlich überrascht, als er Pascal im Türrahmen sieht. Entweder hat er sich schon gedacht, dass Pascal dort ist, wenn er schon nicht im Bett ist oder er ist schlicht und ergreifend noch zu müde, um groß über so etwas nachzudenken oder um sich zu erschrecken.

„Morgen.“  
„Mpf.“

Zweiteres, ziemlich eindeutig. Roman ist noch ziemlich verschlafen.  
Dann schafft er es doch noch, ein paar Wörter zu artikulieren.

„Komm' wieder ins Bett.“

Eine Aufforderung, die er nicht wiederholen muss – Pascal gehorcht umgehend. Er krabbelt auf die Matratze, Roman hebt für ihn die Bettdecke hoch, so dass er sich wieder neben ihn legen kann. Anschließend breitet Roman die Decke über ihn aus und schlingt bei dieser Gelegenheit gleich die Arme um Pascal, um ihn an sich zu ziehen.  
Ja, so lässt es sich definitiv aushalten.

Eine Weile lang genießt Pascal einfach nur die Nähe. Obwohl er schon etwas wacher ist als sein Freund, findet er es echt angenehm, einfach mit ihm im Bett zu liegen, seinen Atemzügen zu lauschen, sich zu fragen, ob er wieder eingeschlafen ist...  
Seine Gedanken wandern dabei träge umher. Mal zu Themen, die nicht direkt etwas mit Roman zu tun haben, zu seinen Freunden, seiner Mannschaft, zu Freiburg, mal zu Themen, bei denen der Mann neben ihm eine doch ganz beachtliche Rolle spielt...

Sie müssen noch das nächste Treffen planen. Also, an und für sich will er in erster Linie die Zeit, die sie diesmal miteinander haben, genießen, aber ein bisschen Planung, damit der Abschied nicht so schwer fällt, wäre ganz praktisch.  
Vielleicht ist es nächstes Mal an der Zeit für einen kleinen Ausflug? Schon seit einer Weile steht im Raum, dass sie einen Trip nach Berlin machen wollen – eigentlich zur Pride-Zeit, aber ob ihnen dafür der Mumm reicht, das wissen sie noch nicht genau. An und für sich haben sie keine allzu große Befürchtungen, aber Roman ist immer noch ziemlich bekannt, da könnte es schon passieren, dass sie auch in Berlin erkannt werden... So reizvoll der Gedanke wäre, mal in eine Schwulenbar oder so zu gehen, stehen ihre Karrieren immer im Vordergrund.  
Berlin allgemein wäre aber schon nett. Mal was anderes – auch eine Art Kompromiss, weil sie auch beide erst mal dorthin reisen müssen, auch wenn das für Pascal dank der nicht ganz idealen Anbindung in Freiburg etwas komplizierter wird. Oder ein Trip in Romans Heimat, wenn Roman genügend Zeit hat... Klar, am liebsten hätte er Roman bei ihren Treffen für sich. Andererseits ist ihm auch bewusst, wie sehr Roman seine Familie vermisst.  
Oder doch einfach wieder hier? Wofür auch immer sie sich entscheiden, erst einmal müssen sie abklären, ob sie das nächste Mal genügend Zeit haben oder ob es doch wieder darauf hinausläuft, dass Pascal wieder nach Dortmund fährt.

Genug darüber nachgedacht. Noch sind sie hier und fürs Erste haben diese Grübeleien wieder ihren Reiz verloren.  
Im Gegensatz zu dem Mann, in dessen Armen er liegt.

Pascal drückt einen Kuss auf Romans Wange.

„Hast du eigentlich was Schönes zum Frühstücken mitgebracht?“

Eigentlich ist ja eher Pascal für die Küche zuständig. Daran hat sich seit seinem Auszug nichts geändert – er hat mehr Talent, wenn es um Kochen geht, konnte in Freiburg auch daran feilen. Frühstück ist jedoch eine andere Sache, das zählt nicht als Kochen. Und hier hat Roman ganz eindeutig die Nase vorne. Pascal hat keine Ahnung, wie er es macht, aber irgendwie hat Roman es im Gespür, was alles zu einem tollen Frühstück dazu gehört. Wenn Pascal ein üppiges Frühstück planen will, fällt ihm nie allzu viel ein, bei Roman dagegen wirkt es oft so, als würde sich der Tisch unter all dem Essen biegen.  
Noch ein Argument dafür, warum ihre gemeinsame Zeit hier so wertvoll ist. Noch ein Argument dafür, dass er sich unbedingt wieder mit Roman eine Wohnung oder ein Haus teilen will, sobald es möglich ist.

„Mmmmh. Kommt darauf an, was du schön findest.“

Ah, allmählich wacht Roman auf. Er dreht sich, streckt sich, blinzelt ins Licht und dieser Anblick zusammen mit seinem verschlafenen Lächeln ist...  
Das ist Zuhause, irgendwie.

„Tu' nicht so bescheiden. Sobald es mehr ist als irgendein TK-Gebäck, ist es gut. Solange es von dir kommt...“  
„Mh. Luft und Liebe und so, oder?“

Würde Roman gerade nicht so verdammt niedlich aussehen – und auch klingen, denn sein Dialekt ist morgens besonders ausgeprägt und das zusammen mit der verschlafenen, noch leicht kratzigen Stimme... -, würde Pascal ihm jetzt einen leichten Schlag verpassen. So beschränkt er sich auf einen Rüffel.

„Ich hab' doch gesagt, du sollst nicht bescheiden sein. Sobald du auch nur ein bisschen was einkaufst, ist es ein gutes Frühstück.“

Natürlich weiß Roman, was gut für ihn ist – und in diesem Fall ist das 'Pascal nicht widersprechen'. Stattdessen wird sein Lächeln noch eine Spur breiter, seine Hand legt sich in Pascals Nacken und sein Daumen streichelt über seinen Haaransatz.

„Also?“

So herrisch, wie er sich gerade gibt, fühlt Pascal sich beileibe nicht, zumindest im Augenblick nicht. Das macht er Roman deutlich, indem auch er auf mehr Hautkontakt geht.  
Das Gefühl von Romans Bartstoppeln an seiner Handinnenseite... Klar, im Moment findet er alles schön, was mit Roman zu tun hat, aber es ist nun einmal verdammt gut, ihn endlich wieder so spüren zu können, für eine Weile.

„Denke schon. Lass' dich überraschen.“

Oh nein. Wenn Roman so etwas sagt, hat er keine Chance. Hat er natürlich schon ausprobiert, oft genug – Roman hat öfter solche Überraschungen in petto. Bis heute hat er jedoch nie etwas aus ihm herausbekommen.  
Gut, dann also... Abwarten. Ist allerdings kein Grund für ihn, sofort das Bett zu verlassen. Ganz ungefähr weiß er ja, was ihn erwartet und besonders hungrig ist er noch nicht. Da bleibt er lieber noch ein bisschen mit Roman liegen.

Mehr gibt es dazu vorerst nicht zu sagen, das sehen sie beide gleich. Schweigend liegen sie nebeneinander, mal sehen sie sich an, mal wandert Romans Blick über ihn hinweg, verliert sich irgendwo in der Ferne, seine Finger streichen gedankenverloren über Pascals Haut...  
Sie sind in einer Art Trance.

Roman ist es, der diese Trance auflöst, indem er etwas sagt.

„Mann, so könnte ruhig jeder Morgen aussehen.“

Ja, genau das hat er sich auch schon ein paar Mal gedacht. Seitdem er aufgewacht ist, ungefähr. Wie schön es doch wäre, seinen Alltag mit Roman teilen zu können...  
Kein Grund, sentimental zu werden. Das heben sie sich bitte für die Verabschiedung auf. Die kommt noch früh genug.

„Wenn du kein Profifußballer wärst, würde das wesentlich einfacher gehen.“

Volltreffer – Roman lacht, der Anflug von Sentimentalität ist verflogen.

„Ich? Warum ich? Du könntest genauso gut der sein, der nicht wegen Fußball an einen Ort gebunden ist. Außerdem bist du nach Freiburg gegangen – du hast mich verlassen.“

Dieses Thema hatten sie schon oft – so oft, dass Pascal sich nicht angegriffen fühlt, so oft, dass Pascal weiß, dass das kein Angriff ist. Vielmehr ist das nur Geplänkel.  
Roman macht ihm keinen Vorwurf aus seinem Wechsel. Es musste sein, sogar er hat sich für Freiburg ausgesprochen – weil ihm Pascals Wohl wichtig war, wichtiger als eine Stunde Fahrzeit mehr oder weniger.

„Ja, und? Hättest du damals gesagt 'Pascal, ich will nicht, dass du so weit weg bist, ich komm' einfach mit dir mit'...“  
„Ich glaub', so mancher BVB-Fan hätte mich mit einer Schubkarre hinter dir her gefahren, Hauptsache, ich bin weg.“

Das wiederum ist ein etwas kritischeres Thema. Auch wenn Roman jetzt schon ein Weilchen in Dortmund ist und sich dort als Stammkeeper etabliert hat, kämpft er immer noch mit ziemlich viel Kritik. Unverhältnismäßig viel Kritik, findet Pascal – und das nicht nur, weil er als Romans Freund nicht gerade objektiv ist. Konstruktive Kritik schön und gut, Roman macht schon den einen oder anderen Patzer, aber er ist auch nur ein Mensch und die Kommentare, die vor allem im Internet herumgeistern, sind teilweise echt grenzwertig. Roman hat sich zwar abgewöhnt, Kommentare in den sozialen Netzwerken zu lesen, doch es ist schwer, der Schmähe komplett auszuweichen.  
An manchen Tagen kämpft Roman sehr damit. Und an diesen Tagen ist es besonders schwer, so weit weg zu sein. Weil Roman dann jemanden bräuchte, der ihm zur Seite steht, der ihm zeigt, dass er nicht alleine ist, dass ihn nicht alle scheiße finden. Pascal tut es, so gut er kann, vor Ort wäre das allerdings wesentlich einfacher und vor allem überzeugender.

Heute ist es scheinbar nichts, was Roman Bauchschmerzen bereitet. Nur ein lapidarer Spruch, Galgenhumor vielleicht, aber immerhin Humor.

„Glaub' mir, ich hab's versucht. Ich hab ein paar von ihnen geschmiert. Aber sie haben gesagt, du bist ihnen zu schwer.“

Auch wenn es ein Spaß sein sollte, versucht Pascal, davon abzulenken. Hintergründig redet Roman sich damit schlecht und das will er nicht zulassen.  
Gut, dass er versucht, ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, indem er ihn beleidigt, ist vielleicht nicht unbedingt der sinnvollste Weg. Aber es hilft und das ist das einzige, was zählt.  
Selbstverständlich klappt es auch diesmal. Roman entgeht die Spitze nicht – er sieht ihn empört an, schiebt ihn sogar ein kleines Stückchen von sich.

„Zu schwer?“  
„Zu dick. Ja, schon.“

Pascal schiebt seine Hand unter die Bettdecke, auf Romans Bauch. Natürlich spannt sein Freund sofort seine Bauchmuskeln an, so dass es noch schwieriger wird, ein Speckröllchen zu finden, in das er kneifen kann, aber Pascal ist nicht zimperlich. Dann kneift er eben in Romans Muskeln.

„Aua. Du spinnst.“

Roman zuckt zurück – damit hat er nicht gerechnet. Und das, obwohl sie sich schon länger kennen... Manchmal ist er echt naiv.

„Selber.“

Pascal rückt nach, nun nimmt er auch die zweite Hand unter die Decke. Sie wandern über Romans Körper – Roman versucht, sie von sich zu schieben – und weil sich sein Freund so windet, geht er dazu über, ihn zu kitzeln. Das wiederum lässt Roman nicht auf sich sitzen und es dauert nicht lange, bis er einen Gegenangriff startet.  
Von seiner Müdigkeit ist nichts mehr zu sehen, als sie sich durchs Bett rollen und versuchen, sich gegenseitig zu piesacken.

Ihre Kondition ist gut, sie halten ziemlich lange durch. Doch irgendwann sind ihre Kraftreserven aufgebraucht und sie sacken keuchend nebeneinander auf die Matratze. Gut, hauptsächlich Pascal – Roman schnauft nicht ganz so sehr, verzichtet aber aus Solidarität darauf, ihre Rauferei fortzusetzen. Stattdessen beugt er sich über Pascal und grinst ihn an.  
Mehr nicht. Nur ein Grinsen und ihr Blickkontakt und Pascal spürt, dass dieses Gefecht beendet ist, denn in Romans Blick liegt nichts Spöttisches mehr. Mehr... Zuneigung. Freude darüber, mit ihm hier zu sein. Freude auf jeden Fall.

Pascal hebt die Hand und streicht Roman eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Vergebliche Liebesmüh – seine aktuelle Position sorgt dafür, dass Romans schwarze Haare sofort wieder nach vorne fallen. Aber die Strähne nach hinten streichen, über seine Haare streichen...

„Ich lass' dich einfach nicht gehen.“  
„Wenn du schon niemanden findest, der mich nach Freiburg karrt?“  
„Genau. Dann bleiben wir einfach beide hier. Die in Dortmund bekommen dich nicht mehr.“

Roman kommt etwas näher, Pascal erwartet schon, dass er ihn küsst. Da ist es fast schon schade, dass sein Freund stattdessen das Gespräch fortführt.

„Einverstanden. Und wie willst du das machen?“  
„Ich fessel' dich ans Bett.“

Eigentlich hat Pascal damit gerechnet, dass Roman Einspruch erhebt – dass er der Meinung ist, dass Pascal derjenige ist, der gefesselt werden sollte. Doch stattdessen hebt sein Freund eine Augenbraue und grinst ihn an.

„Aha?“

Ah ja, diese Tour also. Nur weil Roman ständig in der Muckibude unterwegs ist...  
Ja, er steht auf Romans Muskeln. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass er es Roman zugesteht, der Überlegene zu sein. Das ist er nämlich nicht – auch wenn er zugegebenermaßen ein bisschen stärker ist als Pascal, weiß er sich durchaus zu helfen. Köpfchen geht über Muckis oder so.

„Ja. Krieg' ich schon hin.“

Das sind nicht nur leere Worte – er ist wirklich überzeugt davon. Als ob Romans Kraft alles wäre, pfff...  
Roman grinst derweil immer noch. Und gut, er hat nicht nur Muskeln zu bieten, dieses Grinsen macht ihn schon ein bisschen schwach, aber... Nein, er bleibt stark. Trotzig sieht er Roman in die Augen, schiebt das Kinn ein bisschen vor.  
Führt er sich gerade etwas kindisch auf? Mag sein. Primär zählt jedoch, dass er Stärke zeigt, wenn auch nur mit Worten – er denkt nicht, dass sie es testen werden, ob er Roman überwältigen kann.

„Mh...“

Kein zweifelnder Blick. Was genau da in Romans Blick liegt, kann Pascal nicht sagen, Zweifel ist es jedoch nicht. Das Grinsen bleibt, plötzlich ist da seine Hand auf Pascals Brust.  
Und dann überrumpelt er Pascal.

„Das wär' irgendwie heiß.“


	5. Loslegen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da bin ich wieder! Die Pause war groß, der Frust noch größer. Eigentlich war das nicht so geplant - ich habe ja sogar versucht, mir einen Upload-Plan zu machen und mich daran zu halten... Aber ich habe mich immer öfter gefragt, was ich noch machen kann - was ich trotzdem noch falsch mache. Zu wenige Updates? Zu langsam? Ich habe versucht, das zu verbessern, eine Änderung habe ich nicht bemerkt. Zu viele Nischenpärchen? (Der Frust beschränkt sich ja nicht nur auf die beiden Häschen hier.) Mal abgesehen davon, dass Roman doch ziemlich bekannt und ziemlich beliebt ist... Bisher hatte ich nicht den Eindruck, dass ich mit den beiden etwas falsch mache.
> 
> Ich möchte nicht jammern, dass ich keine Kommentare bekomme. Das wäre a) eine Lüge und b) unverschämt den Leuten gegenüber, die eben doch kommentieren - und die gibt es, Gott sei Dank. Ich bin vor allem unglaublich dankbar für die Leute, die mich treu von Geschichte zu Geschichte begleiten, deren Namen ich auch dann sehe, wenn sie mit dem Pairing eigentlich gar nichts anfangen können...  
> Aber wenn nur eine Handvoll Leser, verteilt auf mehrere verschiedene Plattformen, kommentiert... Dann kann ich genauso gut an diese lieben Menschen eine Rundmail schicken. 
> 
> Na ja. Das große Loch ist überwunden, ich starte einen neuen Anlauf. Und hoffe, dass mich nicht bald wieder der Frust übermannt.

„Das wär' irgendwie heiß.“

Keine Miene verzieht er, keine Spur von einem Lachen. Nur dieses Lächeln, das nicht so wirkt, als würde er sich über ihn lustig machen, als hätte er gerade einen Witz gemacht.

„Hä?“  
„Mh.“

Okay, jetzt muss Pascal erst einmal seine Gedanken sortieren. Worum ging es gerade? Also, außer um seine Machtdemonstration...  
Darum, Roman ans Bett zu fesseln. Was Roman nicht ganz so aufgefasst hat, wie er es gedacht hat.

„Ist das 'n Fetisch, von dem du mir nie was erzählt hast?“  
„Mh. Ich würd' jetzt nicht sagen, dass ich darauf steh'... Aber ich sag' auch nicht, dass ich es nicht tu'.“

Dann liegt er also richtig. Roman will damit andeuten, dass ihm der Gedanke, von Pascal gefesselt zu werden, irgendwie gefällt.  
Und das... Mann, bis gerade eben hat er darüber nie nachgedacht.  
(Gut, vielleicht ein, zwei Mal. Sehnsucht macht erfinderisch und wenn er seiner Fantasie freien Lauf ließ... Aber er hat den Gedanken immer recht bald fallen gelassen, weil er dachte, dass das unpassend ist.)

Roman hat recht – Pascal geht es ähnlich. Er hat nicht gerade eine Schwäche für Fesselspielchen und erst recht keine Neigung zu BDSM, aber die Vorstellung, Roman nackt und wehrlos vor sich zu haben, die Vorstellung, dass Roman ihm so sehr vertraut, dass er sich ihm ausliefert...  
Verdammt, das hat tatsächlich seinen Reiz.

„Also... Sollen wir das mal ausprobieren?“  
„Wenn du Lust hast?“  
„Du bist derjenige, der dann -“

Gefesselt wird. Es wäre ihm wesentlich lieber, wenn er diese Worte nicht aussprechen müsste. Nicht, weil sie zu unanständig sind – er hat die Sorge, dass ihn schon das Aussprechen dessen, was sie gerade planen, antörnen könnte. Nichts gegen eine Morgenlatte, aber nicht -  
Warum eigentlich nicht? Was spricht dagegen? Roman hat schon längst zugegeben, dass er diese Vorstellung geil findet – warum sollte er sich dann jetzt zurückhalten? Und verdammt, wenn er es zulässt, wenn er das 'das geht doch nicht' beiseite schiebt... Dieses 'das geht doch nicht' ist im Moment überflüssig. Er ist interessiert, Roman ist interessiert, damit geht es sehr wohl.

Pascal räuspert sich, er legt seine Hand in Romans Nacken, so, als würde er dort Halt suchen. Und irgendwie gibt es ihm auch Halt – allerdings gar nicht deshalb, weil er sich so an Roman festhalten kann, sondern weil sein Freund die Augen kurz schließt und sich gegen seine Hand schmiegt.

„Jetzt?“

Als Roman die Augen wieder öffnet, erkennt Pascal sofort das Glitzern darin. Ja, er ist tatsächlich angetan von dieser Schnapsidee.

„Muss wohl. Ich will jetzt nicht mehr abwarten.“

Nachvollziehbar. Pascal geht es ähnlich. Auch wenn diese Idee ziemlich überraschend kam, kann er nun keinen Rückzieher machen – und es wäre ein Rückzieher, die Ausführung dieser Idee auf später zu verschieben. Jetzt, wo sie schon darüber sprechen, wäre es verdammt schwer, wieder einen Gang zurückzuschalten und das Thema zu wechseln. Im Gespräch mag das gehen, klar, aber sein Körper erhebt Einspruch dagegen.

„Okay. Aber... Wie?“  
„Mh?“

Kein 'Das ist jetzt deine Aufgabe' und darüber ist Pascal echt froh. Auch wenn sie scheinbar gerade beschlossen haben, das wirklich durchzuziehen, unterwirft sich Roman ihm nicht sofort und nicht komplett – er lässt ihn nicht alleine.

„Wie soll ich dich fesseln?“

Diesmal tut er es, diesmal spricht er es aus. Und schon alleine diese Worte verursachen ein Kribbeln auf seinen Armen.  
Roman fesseln also. Auch nun, wo es allmählich ernst wird, klingt das immer noch reizvoll – klingt es immer reizvoller.

„Ans Bett? Wir haben hier -“

Roman dreht sich um, er rüttelt an den Gittern des Bettgestells.  
Ja, vielen Dank auch. Darauf wäre er nie im Leben gekommen.

„Ja, schon klar. Aber womit? Du hast nicht zufällig Handschellen dabei?“

Nun fällt auch bei Roman der Groschen. Er gluckst leise – schön, dass er ihn selbst in so einer Situation zum Lachen bringen kann -, dann runzelt er seine Stirn. Während er überlegt, lässt er sich neben Pascal auf die Matratze sinken, so dass sie sich einander gegenüber liegen und sich ansehen können.

„Mh. Gute Frage. Ich hab da nix. Wobei ich auch nicht daran glaub', dass so reguläre Spielzeughandschellen bei mir passen würden.“

Diesmal erhebt Pascal keinen Einspruch – obwohl Roman mit dieser Aussage indirekt wieder mit seiner Stärke, mit seinen Muskeln angibt. Viel interessanter findet er den Begriff 'Spielzeug'. Nicht etwa 'Sexspielzeug', nein, nur 'Spielzeug'. Sie sind kurz davor, mal etwas experimentierfreudig beim Sex zu sein, schaffen es allerdings nicht, solche Worte auszusprechen...  
Und genau deshalb liegt er hier. Genau deshalb ist er mit Roman hier. Genau deshalb plant er das mit Roman. Weil sie beide nicht übermäßig abgebrüht sind, weil sie beide zwar neugierig, aber nicht waghalsig sind, weil sie beide auf einer Wellenlänge liegen – nicht nur, was den Sex angeht.

„Stimmt schon. Und stabilere wären mir zu gefährlich. Ich hab keine Lust, irgendwem erklären zu müssen, warum du ans Bett gekettet bist und warum man dich da abmachen muss. Hast du 'nen Schal da?“

Wie nebensächlich lässt Pascal seine Hand über Romans Rücken wandern, bis sie auf seinem Po zu ruhen kommt. Kurz zugepackt, damit Roman nicht auf den Gedanken kommt, dass sich die Lust im Sande verläuft und das hier ein ganz normales Geplänkel wird...  
Recht effektiv, würde er sagen. Wieder fallen Roman die Augen zu, er meint, ein schwaches Brummen zu hören.  
Dann beteiligt er sich wieder an der Planung. Etwas hektischer? Pascal ist sich dessen nicht ganz sicher, glaubt aber schon, dass sie spätestens jetzt beide keine Lust mehr darauf haben, sich ausführlich zu unterhalten.

„Natürlich nicht. Genau dann, wenn man einen bräuchte...“  
„Ja, ich auch nicht. Noch 'ne Idee?“

Also, entweder sind sie nicht besonders einfallsreich oder diese Fesselei ist doch schwieriger als gedacht. Verdammt, vielleicht hätte er sich doch mal 50 Shades of Grey anschauen sollen...  
Nein, das geht gegen seinen Stolz. Er bekommt das auch ohne Backgroundwissen von Schmuddelfilmen hin.

Ihm gegenüber gibt Roman genauso wenig auf. Seine Stirn ist immer noch gerunzelt, er denkt ebenfalls nach. Und das am frühen Morgen... Dass ihm die Haare ganz durcheinander in die Stirn fallen, zeigt, dass er noch keine Zeit für die Morgenhygiene hatte.  
Mann, er sieht niedlich aus, wenn er kein Haargel in den Haaren hat. Niedlich und trotzdem verdammt anziehend – zweiteres erst recht, wenn er sich daran erinnert, worüber er sich den Kopf zerbrechen wollte, bevor seine Gedanken abgeschweift sind.  
Fesselmaterial also.

Roman geht nun über zum Brainstorming. Er wirft seine Ideen in den Raum, noch bevor er sie durchdacht hat.

„Klettband? Tapes? Mensch, ich hab' nix mit Klettband dabei, zumindest nicht so, dass wir es benutzen können. Und Tapes...“  
„Verband?“  
„Oh. Mullbinden oder so was?“

Na endlich. Es ist nicht nur so, dass Roman verstanden hat, was er meint – Pascal hat das Gefühl, dass sie endlich auf dem richtigen Weg sind.

„Ja! Die sind lang, zum Wickeln gedacht und ich denke, die tun auch nicht weh? Ist ja doch recht nah an ihrem ursprünglichen Zweck dran.“  
„Stimmt. Sollten da nicht welche im Erste-Hilfe-Kasten im Auto sein?“  
„Fuck. Im Haus haben wir keinen, oder?“

Wieder runzelt sich Romans Stirn, doch recht schnell glättet sie sich und ein Strahlen breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Doch! Ich hab' in der Küche was. In irgendeinem Schrank.“  
„Dann...“

Keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren – das hat er vorher schon festgestellt. Deshalb verzichtet Pascal darauf, sich mit Roman darum zu kabbeln, wer nun den Gang in die Küche antreten muss – und das bedeutet echt viel, denn im Normalfall hätte er sich diese Gelegenheit nie entgehen lassen – und rollt aus dem Bett. Klamotten? Braucht er nicht, schließlich sind sie hier alleine. Außerdem geht es ja darum, dass sie gleich auch noch ihre Unterhosen – das letzte bisschen Stoff, das sie tragen – verlieren.  
Überraschenderweise folgt Roman ihm. Gemeinsam sprinten sie die Treppe hinunter – Roman hat es geschafft, ihn zu überholen und auch das ist ausnahmsweise okay, weil sie es nicht schaffen würden, nebeneinander auf der Treppe zu laufen -, laufen in die Küche, Roman fängt an, Schranktüren zu öffnen. Dabei erklärt er seine Beweggründe.

„Du weißt ja nicht, wo das ist.“

Stimmt. Gut, allzu viel mehr Ahnung hat Roman auch nicht, sonst hätte ein Handgriff gereicht. Andererseits ist es schon recht zielgerichtet, was er da tut und Pascal hätte quasi bei Adam und Eva anfangen müssen.  
Roman sucht also. Dann kann er die Zeit nutzen, um Roman auszufragen.

„Sag' mal, wie kommst du darauf, dass wir in der Küche ein Erste-Hilfe-Set brauchen? Vertraust du meinen Kochkünsten nicht?“

Sein Freund lässt sich nicht provozieren. Vielleicht sogar ganz bewusst, vielleicht ist ihm sogar klar, dass er diese Vorlage nicht nutzen darf, wenn er sich weiterhin von Pascal bekochen lassen will.

„Das gehört einfach in eine Küche. Also, zumindest in ein Haus. Eigentlich wohl eher in den Badschrank, aber der war voll. Ich hab' gleich gesagt, dass der zu klein ist.“

Ah, diese Tour jetzt also. Nur weil er der Meinung war, dass der etwas kleinere Schrank besser in ihr Bad passt... Er hatte einfach nicht mehr im Kopf, wie viel Kosmetika und so weiter Roman besitzt, als sie im Möbelhaus standen und sich für ein Modell entscheiden mussten. Seitdem darf er sich anhören, dass er die falsche Entscheidung getroffen hat. Was Roman dabei nicht bedenkt, ist, dass „sein“ Schrank zu breit gewesen wäre, aber gut, das müssen sie nicht heute diskutieren.

„Hast du das Zeug jetzt?“  
„Sieht es danach- Ah, ja! Da ist er.“

Triumphierend zieht Roman einen Plastikbeutel aus dem Schrank. Der Triumph hält zum Glück nur eine Weile an, dann reißt er die Tüte auf und fischt eine Rolle heraus. Weiß, Stoff oder so etwas in der Art...  
Ihre Mullbinde. Damit steht ihrem Plan nichts mehr im Weg – es sei denn, der Verband erweist sich als unbrauchbar, aber Pascal hat ein echt gutes Gefühl.

„Okay. Zurück nach oben.“

Erst als er das ausgesprochen hat und sich Roman mit einem Grinsen zu ihm dreht, wird Pascal bewusst, dass das ein Befehl war. Eine Vorstufe zu dem, was sie gleich im Bett tun werden? Irgendwie schon.  
Irgendwie aber auch nicht. Für ihn geht es erst los, wenn sie im Bett sind, beschließt er.

Auch auf dem Weg nach oben beeilen sie sich wieder. Gar nicht mal so sehr, weil sie so scharf aufeinander sind – zumindest von Pascals Seite aus ist da schon etwas, die Vorfreude sorgt dafür, dass sich ein Prickeln auf seinem Körper ausbreitet. Während sie allerdings wieder die Treppe nach oben nehmen, ist es eher Albernheit statt Lust, die sie dazu bringt, sich zu beeilen. Sie versuchen, einander zu überholen, sich aneinander vorbei zu drängeln, müssen dabei beide lachen...  
Erst als sie wieder im Schlafzimmer ankommen, werden sie etwas ernster. Roman bleibt vor dem Bett stehen, er wirkt etwas unschlüssig.  
Und Pascal? Er ist es, auf jeden Fall.

Kurz wirft er einen Blick auf die Rolle in seiner Hand. Roman hat sie vorher ihm übergeben – ein weiteres Zeichen, dass er es wirklich ernst meint.  
Nun soll er es also tun. Roman fesseln. Bis jetzt hat sein Freund noch keinen Rückzieher gemacht, bis jetzt hat ihm sein Freund noch nicht mitgeteilt, dass er es sich anders überlegt hat, also steht sein Angebot noch.

Halt, es ist nicht nur ein Angebot. Klar, Roman bietet ihm seinen Körper an, bietet ihm die Kontrolle an – aber das bedeutet gleichzeitig, dass er die Kontrolle bekommt, dass er etwas tun muss.  
Er muss etwas tun. Ab jetzt hat er die Fäden in der Hand. Auch wenn er sich ähnlich unschlüssig fühlt wie Roman.

„Okay, also...“

Pascal räuspert sich, sein Blick wandert über Roman. Und verdammt, auch wenn sie beide gerade nicht so recht wissen, was sie tun sollen und man Roman diese Unsicherheit auch ansieht, ist er immer noch richtig gutaussehend. Ein sehr attraktiver Mann, halbnackt, der bereit ist, sich ihm hinzugeben...  
Die Unsicherheit hat keine Chance gegen das Verlangen. Und das ist das, was zählt – nicht seine Gedanken, seine Zweifel, sondern nur dieses Gefühl, das nach Nähe verlangt, nach Romans Nähe, nach dem, was Roman bereit ist, ihm zu geben.

„Leg' dich hin.“

Romans Gesichtsausdruck... Er grinst ein bisschen – fast ein bisschen spöttisch. Und auch wenn es nicht gerade dazu beiträgt, sich mit seiner neuen Rolle sicherer zu fühlen, ist Pascal ganz dankbar darüber. Wäre Roman plötzlich absolut devot, wäre das nicht nur verdammt ungewohnt, sondern auch unpassend. Schließlich will er nicht mit einem devoten Mann Sex haben, sondern mit seinem Freund.  
Dass ihn dieses Grinsen nicht dazu bringt, das Handtuch zu werfen, ist ebenfalls Roman zu verdanken. Dem Grinsen folgt eine Geste, die Pascal richtig gut kennt – Roman zieht die Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne und lässt sie ganz langsam wieder hervor gleiten. Das ist nicht nur in diesem Moment so unfassbar anziehend...  
Dann gehorcht Roman ihm. Mit etwas weniger Spannung im Körper, so als hätte die Tatsache, dass Pascal die Initiative übernommen hat, ihm die Unsicherheit genommen, dreht er sich zur Seite, wirft einen kurzen Blick aufs Bett, so als würde er überlegen, wie er am besten hinein kommt, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckt und einfach über das Bettende hinein steigt. Er rutscht bis ganz nach oben, bis zum Kopfende. Dort legt er sich auf den Rücken und sieht ihn abwartend an.

Ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf das, was da noch kommt. Und Mann, dieser Vorgeschmack ist schon ziemlich überzeugend. Schließlich hat er so einen ziemlich guten Blick auf seinen Freund und... Der ist nun einmal richtig sehenswert.  
Es ist mehr als nur das – es ist mehr als nur ein netter Anblick. Denn es erinnert ihn auch daran, dass es gar nicht so unnormal – so ungewohnt – ist, was sie vorhaben. Ein Novum ist es nämlich nicht.


	6. Loslassen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich wollte wirklich wieder in einem vernünftigen Rhythmus posten. Aber manchmal ist irgendwie alles Hals über Kopf. Meh.
> 
> Der Transfermarkt macht fleißig mit. Ich schreibe aktuell über einen Augsburger - es wird etwas Riesiges, aktueller Stand sind über 207.000 Wörter und ich habe noch einiges vor mir - und... Ich sag's mal so: Seine Äußerungen machen mir das Schreiben nicht gerade leicht. Ich bin inzwischen ja recht erfahren mit Wechseln, hatte bei ihm auch immer ein komisches Bauchgefühl, aber als er zur möglichen zukünftigen Identifikationsfigur erklärt wurde und er selbst letzten Sommer noch dargelegt hat, wie gut es ihm in Augsburg gefällt... Jetzt stellt sich leider heraus, dass das alles nur Schall und Rauch war.  
> Und als wäre das nicht schon genug, musste ich heute lesen, dass Pascal sich nach Stuttgart ausleihen lässt. STUTTGART. Mensch, er stand auf meiner Einkaufsliste! Ich wollte unbedingt gucken, ob man zufällig Roman in Augsburg sichtet, wenn Pascal hier spielt... :D  
> Aber gut. Immerhin ist Stuttgart ein gutes Stück besser erreichbar als Freiburg. Immerhin. :D

~*~*~

Lange lässt er Roman nicht warten. Er krabbelt aufs Bett, krabbelt über seinen Freund und als er ungefähr auf einer Höhe mit ihm ist, lässt er sich sinken. Kurz sind ihre Gesichter noch ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernt – Pascal hält den Blickkontakt, während er seine Hand über Roman Wange streichen lässt. Dann überbrückt er auch das letzte bisschen Distanz und küsst ihn.  
Man merkt schnell, dass sie beide schon scharf aufeinander sind. Es bleibt nicht bei einem harmlosen Küsschen – ihr Kuss weitet sich schnell aus zu einer handfesten Knutscherei. Und als Pascal Romans Hände über seinen Rücken, über seinen Po, wandern spürt, zieht er kurz in Betracht, die Sache mit dem Fesselspielchen doch sein zu lassen. Fühlt sich halt schon ziemlich gut an...  
Aber der Gedanke ist zu reizvoll. Die Vorstellung, Roman gefesselt unter sich zu haben... Pascal kann einfach nicht widerstehen.

Er hat keinerlei Eile, den Kuss zu lösen. Auch wenn er schon Romans Latte bemerkt, auch wenn er selbst schon hart ist... Vielleicht ist es deshalb, weil das hier noch bekanntes Terrain ist, die letzten paar Meter in gewohntem Gebiet, bevor sie sich auf Neuland wagen, vielleicht liegt es aber auch einfach daran, dass das für ihn dazu gehört – dass er nicht einfach weitermachen kann, dass er erst noch ganz ausführlich Roman küssen muss.  
Es ist eine Mischung aus beidem.

Erst als dann doch die Ungeduld, die Neugierde, überwiegt, zieht Pascal sich aus dem Kuss zurück. Roman folgt ihm ein kurzes Stück, versucht, noch einmal einen Kuss zu ergattern, doch dann kommt die Botschaft auch bei ihm an und er lässt sich zurück ins Kissen sinken. Gut, jetzt wo das geklärt wäre...  
Pascal setzt sich auf, setzt sich auf Romans Hüfte. Einen Moment lang betrachtet er Roman, der schon jetzt beinahe wehrlos unter ihm liegt, doch dann stellt er fest, dass die Zweifel zurückkommen, wenn er zu lange wartet.

Alles ist gut. Es gibt keinerlei Grund, an sich selbst zu zweifeln. Das verrät schon alleine Romans Latte und – es knistert einfach zwischen ihnen. Bis jetzt stellt er sich noch ganz okay an und egal, wie dumm er sich gleich anstellt, es ist besser, als aufzugeben, ohne es überhaupt ausprobiert zu haben.  
Weiter also. Pascals Blick gleitet über die Matratze – irgendwo hat er vorher den Verband fallen gelassen, als er beschlossen hat, mit einem Kuss anzufangen. Nur wo?  
Ah ja, da. Er beugt sich hinüber, greift sich die Rolle.

So. Noch einmal tief durchatmen, mehr Pause gönnt er sich nicht.  
Pascal legt die Rolle neben sich ab (diesmal achtet er darauf, wohin) und lehnt sich wieder nach vorne – nicht so weit, dass er Roman erneut küssen kann, nur so, dass er seine Hände über Romans Seiten streichen lassen kann. Er fängt bei Romans Hüfte, knapp über seinen eigenen Beinen, an, seine Hände gleiten ganz langsam nach oben... Ein, zwei Mal zuckt Roman kurz – dafür, dass er an manchen Stellen (und seine Seiten zählt Pascal dazu) echt kitzlig ist, ist das eine eher harmlose Reaktion -, ansonsten lässt er Pascal einfach gewähren. Sein Blick ruht auf ihm, er beobachtet ihn, aber Pascal kommt sich nicht vor, als würde er unter Aufsicht stehen. Romans Blick ist okay, irgendwie.

An seinen Achseln angekommen, wechselt Pascal zu den Armen. Dort übt er etwas Druck aus, bringt Roman somit dazu, seine Arme nach oben zu nehmen. (Ein weiterer Befehl war ihm zu unangenehm. Lieber hat er ihm mit Taten bedeutet, was nun zu tun ist.) Eine kleine Korrektur hier und da und schon liegen Romans Arme so, wie Pascal es sich vorgestellt hat, links und rechts von seinem Kopf auf dem Kopfkissen.  
Okay. Weiter.

Er schnappt sich wieder die Mullbinde, wickelt etwas von dem Stoff ab. Probehalber zieht er an dem Stoff – ja, ungefähr so hat er sich das vorgestellt. Schneidet nicht wirklich in die Hand, scheuert nicht sofort, ist ein bisschen dehnbar und vor allem so lang, wie er will. Klar, nicht unbegrenzt lang, aber die Rolle ist ganz frisch, das sollte absolut ausreichend sein.  
Erst jetzt fällt ihm ein, dass sie noch etwas vergessen haben.

„Ich bräuchte 'ne Schere. Sonst kann ich nichts abschneiden.“

Eigentlich glaubt er nicht, dass sie im Nachtkästchen eine Schere aufbewahren. Aber bei Roman weiß man nie...  
Fest steht, dass er das Bett jetzt nicht mehr verlässt. Dazu sind sie schon viel zu weit.

Diesmal enttäuscht Roman ihn.

„Abbeißen?“

Pascal nimmt das Material noch einmal unter die Lupe, dann zuckt er mit den Schultern. Ist kein allzu großes Problem, wenn er kein Stück abtrennen kann, hofft er. So muss er einfach beide Hände mit einem Stück verbinden und am Ende den Rest der Rolle baumeln lassen.  
Weiter also.

Allzu knifflig gestaltet es sich nicht, Romans Hände mit der Mullbinde ans Bettgestell zu fesseln – das hätte er sich schwieriger vorgestellt. Ein, zwei Trockenversuche, dann hat er den Dreh raus und kann sein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen.  
Ein verdammt kleiner Schritt für diese Hürde, die sich doch eher groß angefühlt hat.

Nachdem er die Binde um Romans Handgelenke – sein Freund hält ganz still, kommentiert noch nicht einmal Pascals Handeln und er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht nur daran liegt, dass er nicht sieht, was Pascal an seinen Händen tut – gewickelt und am Bettrahmen befestigt hat, schiebt er einen Finger zwischen Verband und Romans Arm. Aus seiner Sicht ist das ganz okay – nicht zu locker, Roman kann nicht heraus rutschen, aber er hat seinem Freund auch nicht den Arm abgeschnürt.  
Nichtsdestotrotz fragt er nach. Gerade jetzt, wo sie etwas Neues ausprobieren, ist es ihm echt wichtig, von Roman eine Rückmeldung zu erhalten – normalerweise verlässt er sich beim Sex mittlerweile darauf, dass Roman schon Bescheid sagt, wenn ihm etwas nicht passt, aber hier bedarf es einer expliziten Nachfrage.

„Passt so?“

Probeweise bewegt Roman seine Hände ein wenig. Viel Spielraum hat er nicht, die Fessel erfüllt ihren Zweck.  
Und das stellt ihn offensichtlich zufrieden.

„Ja, passt.“

Gut. Wenn das geklärt wäre, dann...  
Geht es jetzt ans Eingemachte.

Pascal setzt sich wieder auf, er lässt dabei seine Finger über Romans Körper streichen. Auf und ab, auf und ab... Mann, Roman ist wirklich muskulös. Und das fühlt sich schon ziemlich gut an.  
Er verfolgt jede kleine Wölbung – Brustmuskeln, Sixpack, seinen flachen Bauch – bis hin zum Stoff seiner Pants. Dort hält er inne. Ein Blick nach weiter oben – Roman beobachtet ihn aufmerksam. Bis jetzt hat er sich – abgesehen davon, dass sein Atem etwas schwerer wurde, das entging Pascal nicht – nicht wirklich bemerkbar gemacht. Klar, wenn er seine Hände nicht zur Verfügung hat... Normalerweise macht Roman sehr viel mit seinen Händen, gerade in solchen Situationen, und es ist auch für Pascal ziemlich ungewohnt, nicht Romans Hände auf seinem Rücken, an seinen Seiten, in seinem Nacken, auf seinem Po zu spüren.

Soll er weiter abwarten? Roman zappeln lassen?  
Nein, nicht jetzt schon. Würde er sich jetzt für einen Starrwettbewerb entscheiden, würde Roman ihn schätzungsweise auslachen. Auch wenn sein Freund bis jetzt den Eindruck macht, als fände er ihren Versuch wirklich so reizvoll, wie er bei der Planung klang, ist Pascal sich sicher, dass er mit so etwas nicht kommen bräuchte.  
Es passt einfach nicht zu ihm. Und Roman würde das spüren – und selbstverständlich nicht darauf verzichten, sich dementsprechend über ihn lustig zu machen.

Okay, nicht zappeln lassen – zumindest vorerst.  
Pascal rutscht von Romans Hüfte, rutscht neben ihn. Dann lässt er seine Finger weiter wandern. Er hebt den Bund von Romans Pants an, schiebt ihn Stück für Stück nach unten...  
Nun kommt etwas mehr Reaktion von Roman. Er hebt die Hüfte an, macht damit einen fast schon ungeduldigen Eindruck. Gut, Pascal will sich nicht beschweren, diese Bewegung hilft ihm dabei, Roman von seinem letzten Kleidungsstück zu befreien, aber dass es so schnell und ohne Kommando passiert, zeigt, dass Roman wohl auch ganz dankbar darüber ist, dass er es gerade nicht für nötig hielt, die Fortsetzung noch ein bisschen hinauszuzögern.  
Darauf, sich die Unterhose von den Beinen zu strampeln, verzichtet Roman. Nicht, dass er es nicht versucht hätte – aber scheinbar hat ihm schon die erste Bewegung gezeigt, dass er gefesselt dazu nicht in der Lage ist.  
Kein Problem, Pascal kümmert sich schon darum. Und als sein Freund nackt vor ihm liegt... Kann er nicht widerstehen. Nun muss er kommen, der Moment, in dem er einfach abwartet.

Roman bleibt nicht untätig. Er bewegt seine Beine auseinander, nur ein bisschen, es sieht ganz locker und beinahe zufällig aus, aber verdammt, Pascal kennt ihn, Pascal weiß, dass das eine Einladung und vielleicht sogar schon eine Aufforderung ist.  
Noch nicht. Natürlich wird er die Einladung annehmen, natürlich wird er der Aufforderung nachkommen. Aber noch nicht jetzt.

Zwischen Romans Beine wechselt er jetzt trotzdem. Das nutzt Roman, um seine Beine noch weiter auseinander zu drücken, ihn somit noch mehr darauf aufmerksam zu machen, was er will. Tja, das hätte er sich überlegen sollen, bevor er Pascal darum gebeten hat, ihn zu fesseln... Pascal sieht es nicht ein, es dabei zu belassen, seinen gefesselten Freund zu vögeln. Nein, er will das auf jeden Fall noch ein bisschen auskosten.  
Gevögelt wird trotzdem. Ganz klar. Schon alleine der Gedanke daran macht ihm den Mund wässrig und den Schwanz ein bisschen härter.

Diesmal widmet er sich Romans Beinen etwas mehr. Seine Hände legen sich an seine Oberschenkel, von dort aus streicht er langsam nach unten. So spürt er, wie Roman seine Muskeln anspannt – er belässt es nicht dabei, er spreizt seine Beine noch etwas mehr.

„Passi...“

Na endlich. Hätte ihn doch gewundert, wenn er es nicht geschafft hätte, Roman dazu zu bringen, einen Laut von sich zu geben. Roman ist zwar nicht übermäßig laut im Bett, allerdings ist er auch kein großer Schweiger – und wenn er ihn schon so reizt, will er auch eine Rückmeldung bekommen.

„Mh?“

Nun kann Pascal sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Erneut legte er seine Hände auf Romans Schenkelinnenseiten, so nah an seinem Schritt, dass es nur einer kleinen Bewegung bedürfte, damit er Romans Erektion berühren würde.  
Natürlich tut er das nicht. Stattdessen geht er dazu über, mit den Daumen die weiche Haut zwischen Romans Beinen zu streicheln.

Ein Brummen, noch schwererer Atem. Als Pascal nach oben sieht, bemerkt er, dass Roman die Augen geschlossen hat und sich die Mullbinde tatsächlich ein bisschen mehr spannt als zuvor noch.  
Ja, das hat wirklich seinen Reiz. Und spätestens jetzt wird ihm klar, dass sie da einen echt guten Einfall hatten, als sie anfingen, über Fesselspielchen zu scherzen.

Allmählich wird auch er selbst ein bisschen ungeduldig. Da ist er so nah an der kritischen Zone und wagt sich doch nicht hinein...  
Andererseits macht es verdammt viel Spaß, Roman zu reizen. Wenn er seine Finger ein kleines bisschen Richtung Mitte bewegt, rutscht Roman mit seiner Hüfte hin und her – sein ganzer Körper bewegt sich, wenn auch oben nur ganz leicht und etwas atypisch. Man merkt, dass ihn die Fesseln nicht nur deshalb einschränken, weil er seine Hände nicht benutzen kann. Und zu sehen, wie Roman sich nach seinen Berührungen – nach ein bisschen Erlösung – sehnt, entschädigt ihn dafür, Roman noch zappeln zu lassen, auch wenn er da selbst mitzappelt.

So wehrlos, wie Roman wirkt, ist er nicht – noch nicht? Zumindest macht er Pascal darauf aufmerksam, dass sie bei ihrem Spielchen auf einen Knebel verzichtet haben und somit auf eine weitere Möglichkeit, Roman außer Gefecht zu setzen.  
Nein, das wäre für heute noch nichts gewesen. Pascal ist ganz froh darüber, dass Roman noch ohne Probleme darauf hinweisen kann, wenn ihm etwas nicht passt – hätte er ihn auch noch geknebelt, hätten sie zusätzlich irgendwelche Zeichen ausmachen müssen und das wäre – vor allem für ihr erstes Mal – definitiv zu umständlich gewesen.  
Und wenn es solche Dinge sind, die Roman sagt...

„Mach weiter, Passi.“

Ja, diese Worte sind schon ganz nett anzuhören. Erst recht, weil Roman so atemlos klingt, weil seine Stimme ein bisschen rau klingt – weil man ihm anhört, wie scharf er auf Pascal ist, wie sehr ihn das hier anmacht.  
Doch auch davon lässt er sich nicht erweichen. Er tut, was er will – auch deshalb, weil er weiß, dass es das ist, was Roman sich wünscht, selbst wenn er gerade etwas ungeduldig wird.

„Mh. So etwa?“

Seine Hand schließt sich um Romans Penis, einfach so, ohne Vorwarnung. Und ja, damit hat sein Freund definitiv nicht gerechnet. Seine Hüfte zuckt nach oben, er stöhnt langgezogen.  
Verdammt, sein Stöhnen ist echt Sünde. Wenn er sich so gehen lässt wie im Moment, wenn ihm völlig egal ist, wie sich sein Gesicht verzieht, weil er einfach nur seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lässt... Das macht ihn noch heißer, als er sowieso schon ist.

Lange lässt er Roman diesen Erfolg nicht – das wäre ja auch zu einfach. Zwei, drei Mal auf und ab geglitten, dann lässt er wieder los und erntet umgehend ein unzufriedenes Geräusch von Roman.

„Pascal!“

Wieder zappelt Roman hin und her, so weit es seine Fesseln erlauben – und vielleicht sogar noch ein bisschen weiter, denn Pascal meint zu erkennen, dass sich der Verband für einen kleinen Augenblick in seine Handgelenke schneidet.  
Für einen kurzen Moment erwägt Pascal, ihn loszubinden oder zumindest ihn zu fragen, ob er ihn losbinden soll. Aber... Nein. Roman würde etwas sagen – dass Roman kein Problem damit hat, etwas zu sagen – aufzumucken –, sieht man ja.  
Das ist kein Aufbäumen gegen die Fesseln. Das ist ein Aufbäumen dagegen, nicht umgehend das zu bekommen, was er will.

Gut, wenn er unbedingt meint...  
Diesmal beschränkt Pascal sich darauf, nur über seinen Penis zu streichen. Schön langsam, von der Wurzel bis zur Spitze, doch obwohl Roman sich ihm entgegen biegt, umfasst er sein Glied nicht.  
Das Spielchen wiederholt er mehrmals. Mal ist er etwas großzügiger – dann legen sich seine Finger um Romans Erektion und er wichst ihn kurz. Mal bleibt es spartanisch, mal bleibt es beim Streicheln.

Und verdammt, auch wenn er selbst vorher noch kurz davor war, es dabei zu belassen, mit Roman zu schlafen, weil schon alleine die Aussicht darauf ziemlich heiß war, macht ihn das richtig an. Roman dabei zu beobachten, wie er versucht, mehr zu bekommen, die Geräusche, die Roman von sich gibt, Romans Flehen, Romans Körper, der sich aufbäumt, der auf jede noch so kleine Berührung so reagiert, als würden Pascals Hände unter Strom stehen...  
Es ist so einfach, Roman zum Betteln zu bringen – und es bedarf keinerlei Trash Talk. Das war eine Befürchtung, die ihm durch den Kopf geschossen ist, als Roman begonnen hat, von Fesselspielchen zu sprechen. Und gleichzeitig ist es ein weiteres Argument dafür, dass es eine gute Entscheidung war, die Sache so spontan anzupacken. Hätten sie vereinbart, das irgendwann mal auszuprobieren, hätte Pascal sich womöglich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, was er sagen kann, was er sagen muss.


	7. Erbarmen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hach, die Sommerpause ist doch sehr viel schöner, wenn man einen Spieler aus dem eigenen Nachwuchs bei der Natio sehen kann... ♥
> 
> So, hier sind wir schon beim vorletzten Kapitel. Ein bisschen gucken wir Roman und Pascal also noch über die Schulter... :D
> 
> (Und danach? Nun ja. SELBSTVERSTÄNDLICH habe ich eine angefangene Geschichte zu ihnen. :D)

~*~*~

Irgendwann zeigt er dann doch Erbarmen – zumindest ein bisschen. Er lässt von Romans Glied ab, lässt sich stattdessen auf ihn sinken.  
Als ihre Gesichter nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt sind, hält er inne. Das ist jetzt auch so ein bisschen ein Lagecheck – ist bei Roman noch alles okay?

Es sieht ganz danach aus. Romans Brust hebt und senkt sich ziemlich schnell, das spürt er sogar, jetzt wo er auf ihm liegt, sein Mund ist einen Spalt geöffnet, seine Wangen gerötet. Lauter Hinweise darauf, dass er mit der Situation recht zufrieden ist – und keiner darauf, dass er es nicht ist.  
Nachfragen schadet trotzdem nichts, beschließt Pascal. Auch wenn er damit gewissermaßen einen Charakterbruch herbeiführt – wenn er damit nicht mehr der gnadenlose, dominierende Part ist.

„Alles gut?“

Roman hätte nun die Gelegenheit, das einzufordern, was er will – die Frage zu nutzen, um in seiner Rolle zu bleiben. Doch er hat erkannt, was Pascals Frage bezweckt – er hat erkannt, dass das hier nicht zu ihrem Spiel gehört.  
Auszeit, gewissermaßen.

Auch seine Stimme ist gedämpft, als er antwortet. Fast so, als würden sie nicht wollen, dass ihre Rollen etwas von diesem Gespräch mitkommen.

„Ja. Sehr.“

Genau das wollte er hören. Und auch wenn er Romans Verhalten und seine Körpersprache schon ähnlich interpretiert hat, ist es erleichternd, die Bestätigung aus seinem Mund zu hören, ganz ohne Spekulationen.

„Und bei dir?“

Damit wiederum hat er nicht gerechnet. Schließlich ist Roman derjenige, der sich ihm ausliefert, der – gut, auch Pascal ist in einer ungewohnten Situation. Aber er hat die Kontrolle, er hat die Fäden in der Hand. Andererseits ist Romans Frage schon ein bisschen nachvollziehbar. Könnte ja auch sein, dass er nur deshalb nicht unterbricht, weil er nicht als Spielverderber dastehen will.

„Kann mich nicht beklagen.“

Eine ausführlichere Besprechung kann es erst später geben. Im Augenblick reicht das völlig, findet er.  
Roman auch. Er grinst ihn an, Pascal erwidert das Grinsen und – er fühlt sich ihm so verbunden, schon alleine durch dieses Grinsen, da bedürfte es noch nicht einmal der Tatsache, dass Roman sich von ihm fesseln ließ.  
Ist trotzdem ein netter Bonus.

Dann hebt Roman seinen Kopf vom Kopfkissen, streckt sich ihm entgegen. Er fordert einen Kuss ein, ganz klar.  
Soll er ihn gewähren lassen?  
Ja, schon. Auch wenn es seinen Reiz hat, Roman zappeln zu lassen, sieht Pascal kein Problem darin, seinem Freund auch mal nachzugeben. Erst recht, weil er im Moment absolut nichts gegen einen Kuss einzuwenden hat.

Er bewegt seinen Kopf nach unten, Roman kommt ihm noch ein winziges bisschen entgegen – recht viel mehr ist gerade nicht möglich -, dann berühren sich ihre Lippen. Kurz überlegt Pascal, es bei einem ganz harmlosen, keuschen Kuss zu belassen, einfach, um Roman mal wieder zu frustrieren, aber dann kann auch er selbst nicht mehr widerstehen.  
Interessant. Roman kann also auch ohne Einsatz seiner Hände verdammt gut küssen. Und obwohl er so wehrlos unter ihm liegt, lässt er nicht einfach den Kuss über sich ergehen, sondern erwidert ihn, macht mit, macht ihn mit seiner Zunge verrückt.

Pascal muss sich echt zusammenreißen, um den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Vernunft – er muss Vernunft walten lassen, auch wenn ihm das gerade echt schwer fällt. Aber wenn sie so weitermachen, dann... Dann kommen sie nicht mehr weit.  
Er zieht sich ein bisschen zurück – Roman folgt ihm nach, zumindest ein Stück weit, bis ihn die Fesseln und seine unbequeme Position zurückhalten. Dieser Anblick, ey...  
Ein Grund mehr, schleunigst weiterzumachen. Diesen Anblick wird er sich definitiv für einsame Abende geistig abspeichern, im Hier und Jetzt gibt es allerdings noch mehr zu entdecken.

Er rutscht nach unten, kehrt zu seinem ursprünglichen Platz zwischen Romans Beinen zurück. Dabei wandelt sich Romans Gesichtsausdruck von enttäuscht zu erwartungsvoll – er erkennt, was er vorhat, kann es zumindest erahnen, erahnt zumindest, dass Pascal ihn zwar nicht mehr küsst, dafür aber andere Dinge vorhat.

Pascals Hand legt sich auf Romans Oberschenkel – Roman spannt ihn intuitiv an und Pascal ist sich recht sicher, dass er das nicht tut, um mit seinen Muskeln anzugeben. Dann beginnt er, ihn sanft zu tätscheln.  
Ein Brummen von Roman ist die Antwort. Irgendetwas zwischen verzweifelt und genießerisch? Wahrscheinlich hat er sich etwas anderes erhofft, hat dagegen allerdings nichts einzuwenden.  
Gut, 'etwas anderes' soll er auch noch bekommen. Pascals andere Hand findet ihren Weg zwischen Romans Beine, strebt zielstrebig seine Pospalte an. Als seine Finger hindurch streichen, kommt ein Japsen von Roman.

So einfach macht er es ihm jedoch nicht.

„Kannst du mir mal das Gleitgel geben?“

Roman öffnet seine Augen wieder – irgendwann bei seinen Streicheleinheiten sind sie ihm wohl zugefallen -, im ersten Moment sieht er etwas verwirrt drein, dann fällt der Groschen und er verdreht die Augen.  
Ah, dann hat er wohl Pascals Grinsen entdeckt und erkannt, dass er genau wusste, was er da sagt.

„Fick' dich.“  
„Neee. Ich fick' dich. Wenn du mir endlich das Gleitgel gibst.“  
„Du -“

Am liebsten würde Roman wieder „Fick' dich“ sagen, das sieht man ihm an. Aber er hat aus seinen Fehlern gelernt, weiß, dass ihm dieser Satz nicht weiterhilft.  
Mehr fällt ihm jedoch nicht ein. Er ringt um Worte, beschränkt sich dann auf ein Grummeln – und darauf, ihm die Zunge herauszustrecken.  
Stimmt, den Mittelfinger kann er ihn auch schlecht zeigen.

„Wow. Ganz reif, Roman, wirklich. Vielleicht solltest du mir deinen Ausweis zeigen, bevor wir hier weitermachen.“  
„Du bist so ein Wichser.“

Nun ist ihm also doch noch etwas anderes eingefallen. Und...  
So sieht also ihre Version des Trash Talks aus. Ohne Reden können sie nicht, der Ton ist auch etwas rauer, aber es ist nicht unbedingt das, was Pascal geplant hätte, wenn er Trash Talk vorbereitet hätte.  
Es ist trotzdem gut. Gerade deswegen, weil es ihre eigene Art ist – weil es von Herzen kommt.  
Oder von Romans Hasszentrum. Wie auch immer.

„Mmmh.“

Vielleicht sollte er nett sein, sich einfach das Gleitgel holen und weitermachen.  
Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Dafür hat er gerade viel zu viel Spaß.

Roman wiederum findet das nicht ganz so lustig.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass ich dir in die Eier treten könnte.“

Ach ja, könnte er das? Dazu ist er in seinen Bewegungen ganz klar zu eingeschränkt – irgendwie müsste er sein Bein vor Pascals Schritt oder zwischen seine Beine bekommen und das ist echt nicht zu bewerkstelligen, wenn er seinen Oberkörper kaum bewegen kann.  
Pascal beschließt, darüber hinweg zu sehen.

„Das wäre aber kontraproduktiv.“

Wieder ein frustriertes Brummen. Man könnte fast schon Mitleid mit Roman bekommen...  
Gut, dann will er mal nicht so sein. Vorerst hat er die Grenzen genug ausgereizt, nun soll Roman für seine Geduld belohnt werden.  
Pascal beugt sich über seinen Freund, versucht so, an die Nachttischschublade zu kommen. Dass Roman es bei diesem Versuch schafft, ihn in die Schulter zu beißen, nimmt er mit stoischer Gelassenheit hin – es war nicht besonders fest (und dadurch schon irgendwie heiß) und ein bisschen hat Roman sich diese kleine Rache schon verdient.

Das bedeutet allerdings nicht, dass er ungeschoren damit davonkommt. Der kleine Biss hat Pascal zwar gezeigt, dass er ihre Plänkelei wirklich zur richtigen Zeit unterbrochen hat, aber... Er hat hier die Fäden in der Hand.  
Nachdem er es geschafft hat, das Gleitgel aus der Schublade zu angeln und damit zu seinem ursprünglichen Platz zurückzukehren, verpasst er Roman einen leichten Klaps auf den Po. Sein Freund zuckt zwar zusammen, bleibt ansonsten jedoch ruhig.  
Braver Kerl.

Okay. Roman wäre nun wieder gezügelt, also kann er weitermachen. Nur... Wie genau? Es kommt zwar immer häufiger vor, dass er die Führung übernimmt – aber so sehr? Das ist schon ein bisschen schwierig. Auch deshalb, weil die Umstände andere sind als sonst. Normalerweise geht es letztendlich ja nur darum, dass er nach etwas Vorspiel mit Roman schläft, aber diesmal ist es auch wichtig, was davor passiert. Dass er Roman auf die Folter spannt, dass er Roman ein bisschen leiden lässt, dass er es ausnutzt, dass er sich im Moment nicht wirklich wehren kann. Das ist zwar durchaus reizvoll und macht ihm schon verdammt viel Spaß, aber in Augenblicken wie diesem ist er damit auch ein bisschen überfordert.  
Weitermachen. Ihm gehen die Ideen aus, Roman wird ungeduldig... Es ist an der Zeit, dass sie endlich miteinander schlafen. Keine Spielchen mehr – Sex.  
Endlich.

Pascal legt seine Hände auf Romans Knie, um seine Beine etwas auseinander zu drücken. Viel Druck ist dafür nicht notwendig – Romans Beine geben umgehend nach, spreizen sich fast von alleine wieder. Dann wandern Pascals Hände langsam nach unten.  
Roman rappelt sich auf, um zu sehen, was Pascal nun vorhat. Dass sich Pascals Hände seinem Schritt nähern, deutet er offensichtlich falsch – scheinbar denkt er, die Tortur von vorher geht weiter.

„Babe, bitte... Wenn ich dich anbetteln musst, damit du es endlich tust, dann sag' es, dann tu' ich es.“

'Babe' – das sagt Roman nur, wenn er hochgradig rattig ist – und Pascal lässt ihm das nur durchgehen, wenn er selbst ebenfalls hochgradig rattig ist. Kosenamen allgemein findet er nicht gerade heiß (ihm reicht es völlig aus, wenn Roman ihn 'Passi' nennt) und 'Babe' ist definitiv einer der schlimmeren Namen. Aber wenn sie beide total scharf aufeinander sind... Hat der Kosename was. Und das gilt auch dieses Mal.

„Wenn ich es dir anschaffe, dass du um etwas bettelst, ist das aber nicht wirklich heiß.“

Leere Worte, natürlich. Schon alleine dieses Versprechen heizt ihn weiter auf und – verdammt, wie hat er es überhaupt geschafft, diesem Mann so lange zu widerstehen? Pascal dankt im Stillen seinem Durchhaltevermögen, das es ihm möglich gemacht hat, dieses Spielchen überhaupt durchzuziehen, ohne sofort über Roman herzufallen.

Roman richtet sich weiter auf – wäre er nicht so durchtrainiert, würde ihm das wahrscheinlich wesentlich schwerer fallen, aber auch so sieht Pascal seine Muskeln zittern, als er die Spannung hält – und mustert ihn kurz.

„Also, du machst nicht gerade den Eindruck, als würdest du hier etwas abtörnend finden.“

War das jetzt eine sehr dezente Variante, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er sich seinen Schwanz angesehen hat? Ja, war es – und leider war es nicht sein Schwanz, der dabei im Mittelpunkt stand.  
Außerdem hat Roman hier nichts zu sagen. Schließlich ist er derjenige, der an das Bett gefesselt ist – und derjenige, der erst vor ein paar Sätzen angeboten hat, gewissermaßen auf Knien vor ihm zu kriechen, damit er Sex bekommt.  
Sieht ganz danach aus, als müsste Pascal ihn zurechtweisen. Und er ist Roman echt dankbar dafür – seine Vorlage hilft ihm sehr, ihre Nummer fortzuführen. Es fühlt sich so richtiger an als einfach seinem Verlangen nachzugeben.

Gegen ein gutes Geplänkel mit Roman hat er natürlich auch nie etwas einzuwenden.

„Wenn du so weitermachst, überleg' ich mir, ob ich dich das nächste Mal nicht doch knebeln soll.“

Romans Stirn runzelt sich, er lässt sich langsam wieder auf die Matratze sinken – allerdings so, dass er zumindest Pascals Gesicht weiterhin im Blick behalten kann.

„Das fänd' ich wiederum nicht so heiß.“

Okay, damit hat er wieder die Kontrolle übernommen, damit hat er wieder die Oberhand gewonnen. Dass Roman scharf auf ihn ist, dass Roman eigentlich nicht mehr besonders viel Bock auf ihr Geplänkel ist, hat er vorher ja schon angedeutet – und nun hat Pascal die Möglichkeit, ihn weiter hinzuhalten.  
Ganz langsam lässt er seinen Blick über Roman gleiten – besonders lange bleibt er an seiner Körpermitte hängen. Dann sucht er ganz bewusst den Blickkontakt, um Roman anzugrinsen.

„Sieht nicht danach aus.“

Roman ist wesentlich ungeduldiger als er – seine Worte folgen wesentlich schneller und wesentlich gehetzter.

„Ja, jetzt. Jetzt bin ich ja auch nicht geknebelt. Aber wenn du beim nächsten Mal mit so was ankommst, kann ich nicht versprechen, dass ich dann einen hochbekomm'. Auch wenn du verdammt heiß bist.“

Ah, kommt jetzt doch der Part mit dem Betteln? So ganz ungezwungen und spontan und frei von der Leber weg? Ob Roman unter anderen Umständen in diesem Zusammenhang darauf aufmerksam gemacht hätte, wie attraktiv er ihn findet, kann Pascal nicht sicher sagen. Ein bisschen verzweifelt klingt er auf jeden Fall.  
Roman denkt scheinbar ähnlich wie er. Kurz schüttelt er den Kopf, so als wollte er das Thema abschütteln. Seine nächsten Worte zeigen, dass er die Sache mit dem Knebeln tatsächlich ad acta geschoben hat, weil andere Dinge gerade für ihn mehr Priorität haben.  
Und ja, diesmal bettelt er wirklich.

„Bitte. Ich sag's gern so, wie du es hören willst, Hauptsache, du tust es. Schlaf mit mir, Babe. Fick' mich. Vögel' mich. Nimm' mich. Bitte. Ich brauch' dich. Ich will dich in mir, verdammt.“

Okay, das ist doch wesentlich heißer, als er gedacht hätte. Romans Worte alleine schon, aber auch wie er vor ihm liegt, völlig hilflos – an und für sich ist das nichts, was ihn reizt, aber dass Roman absolut nichts in der Hand hat, dass Roman davon abhängig ist, was er tut, das ist doch ziemlich sexy.  
Und verdammt, sein Schwanz schmerzt fast schon. Er ist so scharf auf Roman und beinahe alles, was Roman sagt oder tut, sorgt dafür, dass es noch schlimmer wird. Scheiß' auf ihr Spielchen, scheiß' auf die Hinhaltemethode – er hat Roman lange genug hingehalten.  
Und sich selbst sowieso.

Umgehend nimmt Pascal seine Hände von Romans Schenkeln. Stattdessen stützt er sie links und rechts von Romans Kopf ab, als er sich nach vorne, über seinen Freund, beugt.  
Obwohl er gerade eben beschlossen hat, dass es nun reicht, dass er seinen Freund nicht weiter auf die Folter spannen will, verzichtet er allerdings vorerst auf einen Kuss. Stattdessen bringt er seinen Mund neben Romans Ohr. Seine Stimme klingt – zumindest in seinen eigenen Ohren, aber er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Roman das auch nicht allzu viel anders wahrnimmt – wesentlich abgehetzter, als er es gerne hätte. Das mit dem distanzierten Top muss er für zukünftige Aktionen dieser Art wohl noch einmal üben...  
(Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Sonst wäre das nicht ihr Ding. Sonst wäre mindestens einer von ihnen schon längst ausgestiegen.)

„Du bist so heiß, Mann.“

Es ist die Wahrheit – und es musste einfach raus. Weil es gerade tatsächlich überwältigend ist – weil es eben nicht nur für Roman eine brandneue Erfahrung ist, eine, die seine Sinne beinahe überfordert.  
Und mit wem sollte er diese neue Erfahrung teilen, wenn nicht mit seinem Freund, wenn nicht mit einer der wichtigsten Personen in seinem Leben? Mal abgesehen davon, dass das hier etwas ist, worüber er nicht gerade mit einer der anderen wichtigen Personen seines Lebens reden würde.

Es ist mehr als nur eine bloße Mitteilung, das macht Roman ihm umgehend klar. Er wimmert leise, reckt sich ihm entgegen, so dass sich ihre nackten Körper berühren.  
Eine eindeutige Reaktion – und ein Anstoß. Weiter, sofort.

Pascal lässt sich auf Roman sinken, so dass er seine Hände von der Matratze nehmen kann. Fühlt sich etwas unbeholfen an, aber nur so kann er Gleitgel auf eine Hand geben – und immerhin kann er so auch Romans Hals küssen. Nicht vollends konzentriert, da seine Konzentration auf seinen Händen liegt, aber es reicht, um Roman dazu zu bringen, leise zu brummen.  
Dementsprechend überrascht ist sein Freund, als sich plötzlich Pascals gelbenetzte Erektion gegen seinen Eingang drückt. Er keucht, sein Körper zuckt – Pascal weiß genau, dass sich unter anderen Umständen seine Finger in seinen Rücken gekrallt hätten und dass ihn nur die Fesseln, die er scheinbar für einen Moment vergessen hat, zurückhielten.

Scheiße, das ist wirklich geil. Schon ein bisschen geiler, als 'normal' mit Roman zu schlafen.

Es dauert tatsächlich ein Weilchen, bis Roman sich daran gewöhnt, dass seine Hände gefesselt sind. Sein Kopf mag das schon lange realisiert habe, aber der hat im Moment nichts zu sagen – und das merkt man daran, wie Roman an der Mullbinde zerrt. Immer wieder vergisst er, dass er zurückgehalten wird, immer wieder stellt er es aufs Neue fest...  
Das überfordert Pascal beinahe. Da muss er sich schon zurückhalten, um nicht einfach so in Roman zu stoßen und dann stellt sich ihm immer wieder die Frage, ob er zu weit geht, ob sie zu weit gehen... Aber nein, Roman macht nicht gerade den Eindruck, als fände er es schlimm, so eingeschränkt zu sein. Er schnauft, er stöhnt, sein Glied drückt sich unvermindert hart gegen Pascals Bauch...  
Pascal meint, ihn verstehen zu können. Er ist zwar gerade in einer anderen Position, aber trotzdem geht es ihm ähnlich: Es ist zwar ein bisschen beängstigend zu sehen, dass Roman nicht das tun kann, was er will, doch gleichzeitig ist es beinahe beängstigend heiß, dadurch zu sehen, wie groß Romans Verlangen ist.

Ablenkung. Für einen Moment hält Pascal inne, schließt die Augen. Die Gelegenheit nutzt er, um sich wieder vernünftig auf der Matratze aufzustützen. Wenn er noch ein bisschen Vernunft walten lassen will, wenn er Rücksicht auf Roman nehmen will, bedarf es dieser Pause. Auch wenn Roman ein leises Brummen von sich gibt, das schon in Richtung Motzen geht... Es ist zu seinem eigenen Besten.  
Okay, genug durchgeatmet – länger kann er auch sich selbst nicht mehr hinhalten. Pascal öffnet die Augen, sein Blick trifft Romans. Und verdammt, selbst nach all der Zeit, die sie schon zusammen sind, selbst hier bei dieser Art von Sex, die zeigt, wie vertraut sie sind, bringt dieser Blick sein Herz zum Rasen. Also, noch mehr, als es die Anstrengung bereits tut.

Diese Bewegungen fühlen sich so vertraut an... Es ist beileibe nicht das erste Mal, dass er mit Roman schläft – und trotzdem ist es so anders. Gleichzeitig anders und vertraut, irgendwie.  
Und selbst das rückt in den Hintergrund, als er sieht, dass Roman sich an das Gefühl von seinem Glied in ihm gewöhnt hat, als er sieht, dass Roman bereit ist, dass er auch das letzte bisschen Zurückhaltung fallen lässt. Als sich seine Hüfte wie von alleine vor und zurück bewegt, als er die Bewegungen nicht mehr als solche wahrnimmt, sondern nur noch das Ergebnis – die Enge um seinen Schwanz, Romans Stöhnen, noch mehr Enge, diese verdammte Enge, die Nähe, Romans Geruch, Romans schwerer Atem, Romans Körper, der zittert, der so sehr unter Spannung steht...

Erst etwas später, als alles vorbei ist und er in Romans Armen liegt – da mag er gerade eben noch so dominant gewesen sein, für solche Kuscheleien fühlt er sich nun einmal in Romans Armen am wohlsten und kaum dass er Romans Fesseln gelöst hat, hat er es sich dort bequem gemacht -, kann er wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen.  
Roman auch, scheinbar. Denn der ist derjenige, der es als erstes schafft, die klaren Gedanken in Worte zu fassen.

„Also, wenn du weiterhin auf den Knebel verzichtest, können wir das gerne noch mal machen.“

Pascal schließt die Augen, er lächelt. Würde nicht schon seit einer Weile sein Magen die Meldung durchgeben, dass es an der Zeit ist, sich endlich Romans Frühstück anzusehen, könnte er jetzt ohne Probleme einschlafen...

„Sehr gerne.“

Und dann schlafen sie doch ein. Immerhin beide.

~*~*~


	8. Verabschiedung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lange hat es gedauert, dafür habe ich heute aber nicht nur den letzten Teil dieser Geschichte, sondern auch gleich eine neue Geschichte im Gepäck!
> 
> bismi ʾllāhi ʾr-raḥmāni ʾr-raḥīmi - über Nuri Sahin und Shkodran Mustafi.
> 
> Tja, passenderweise ist der Name dieses Kapitels "Verabschiedung". Denn hier verabschieden sich nicht nur Roman und Pascal voneinander, sondern auch ich mich von euch. Bei Roman und Pascal wird es auf jeden Fall ein Wiedersehen geben, bei mir und euch... Hoffentlich auch. ♥
> 
> Vielen Dank an alle, die hier mitgelesen haben! ♥

~*~*~

Bei ihrem Abschied ist jeder Moment auf seine eigene Art und Weise ätzend. Als sie ihre Sachen packen und sich auf die Abreise vorbereiten, als sie sich zum letzten Mal für eine Weile küssen, als sie gemeinsam vor das Haus treten, Arm in Arm, weil es ihnen gerade völlig egal ist, dass irgendein Nachbar daraus erkennen könnte, dass sie ein Paar sind, als sie sich doch voneinander lösen müssen und in ihre Autos steigen müssen und Pascal plötzlich alleine ist, als Romans Wagen vor ihm eine andere Route einschlägt, weil sich ihre Wege nun wirklich trennen...

Aber verdammt, so sehr das auch weh tut – das Treffen war den Schmerz wert. Und er freut sich schon jetzt auf das nächste Mal, wenn sich ihre Wege wieder kreuzen.  
Bald.


End file.
